Lonely Hearts Aren't So Lonely Together
by Rima Akien
Summary: Spring break for Gabriella with the Evans? Two weeks of spa treatments, singing, dancing, and relaxing. But what else could be instore for Gabi? Ryan Evans of course.
1. TrailerSneak Peak

If you would like to see a fanfiction trailer to the story just go to youtube and type in the search bar:

Lonely Hearts HSM Fanfiction Trailer (First one on the list)

The summery:

Gabriella, alone, gets a minor role in the musical. Because she is no longer Sharpay's rival and they spent almost every waking hour together for rehearsals and performances, Sharpay actually took the time to get to know Gabi and not surprisingly the two became friends. However on their last day before spring break Sharpay notes aloud just how isolated Gabriella makes herself and offers to bring her "new bestie" with her to her trip for the vacation. Later admitting it to herself Gabriella takes her up on the offer of a spring break get away. Two weeks of spa treatments, makeovers, singing, dancing, truth or dare. But what else could be in store for Gabi? Ryan Evans of course.

Please review the story and comment on the video. Thank you


	2. Minus 1 Day:Parties & Denial

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything relating to High School Musical. I make no money by writing this story. :'( So don't sue! DX The only thing I own is the plot.

Summery: Gabriella, alone, gets a minor role in the musical. Because she is no longer Sharpay's rival and they spent almost every waking hour together for rehersals and performances, Sharpay actually took the time to get to know Gabi and not surprisingly the two became friends. However on their last day before spring break Sharpay notes aloud just how isolated Gabriella makes herself and offers to bring her "new bestie" with her to her trip for the vacation. Later admitting it to herself Gabriella takes her up on the offer of a spring break get away. Two weeks of spa treatments, makeovers, singing, dancing, truth or dare. But what else could be instore for Gabi? Ryan Evans of course.

A/N: and for all troyella fans please note that I am sorry but I am a HUGE fan of RYELLA *giggles and swoons ~ o/o 3 anyways...

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>GPoV<p>

Staring onto the dance floor I felt my face turn red with anger and betrayal and my chest tighten with the bitterness of a woman scorned. The music when I walked in made my heart practically jump out; but if it wasn't out at that moment then it was surely ripped out by Troy Bolton's own hands minutes later.

There he was. Giving that trademark smile, like the one on the huge poster of him in the East High hallways. Those blue eyes were looking down into the hazel eyes of another one of his pretty little _flexible _blond headed chearleaders, in another one of their classic _barely there _skirts. Not to mention his hand was a little _too _close to the hem of so called skirt to be an accident.

In a way Gabriella was thankful that he had shown who he really was when he did. Sure it hurts to see him like this with other girls, and _of course_ it hurt to have him choose his popularity over her. But it _did _save her from having to swat his hands away like the make up caked cheerleader was doing now. Thankfully though, that was not the only reward given to her because of his absence. Because Troy backed out of the musical, Gabriella had to settle for a minor role, though that _did _bother her, Sharpay Evans was no longer her rival. And during all those day and night- and even some day through night- rehersals, Sharpay actually decided to get to know Gabriella. The two spoke often and they found despite Sharpay's expensive taste in just about everything they actually had a lot in common. Gabriella found herself having girl talk on the phone a lot more with Sharpay, than intellectual conversationswith Taylor. By the time curtain calls and final bows were done on the last night of perfomance, the two had become inseprable. Sadly though, that didn't make being near Troy sting any less.

Gabriella tried to draw her attention away from the basketball star and saw Taylor across the room. She was about to go over to her friend when she noticed that she was getting cozy with another basketball star, Chad. Gabriella sighed and stayed rooted where she was. Why was she even here? She didn't like parties like this. The house was crowded with wildcats from ceiling to floor, it smelled like rich and thick liquor all around her, and was that vommit she was stepping in?

With discuss Gabriella moved into the house more, and even more away from the discusting pile of God-knows-what she was previously near. She refused to go home. She was trying to prove a point. She was not isolating herself. Gabriella shook her head as she recalled the conversation she had with her blonde friend earlier that day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback**<strong>_

_**"You worry me sometimes..." Sharpay whispered so low Gabriella was unsure if she was meant to hear it.**_

_**"Why?" she questioned with a puzzled look, complte with quizzical eyes and knitted eyebrows.**_

_**Sharpay looked at her now, instead of her handywork on Gabriella newly pink painted finger nails. She looked sad and worried, then returned to finishing her experteise. "Don't get me wrong, you've become my new bestie, and I love hanging out with you and getting some actual girl time that I simply cannot get with my brother, but I am the only one that you spend any real time with anymore. After what Troy did to you, you just... isolate yourself from the rest of the world. It's not healthy. You're so tormented that other people would do something like that, that you've come to distance yourself."**_

_**Gabriella felt her chest tighten. She felt as if words were printed all over her face, becuase Sharpay was able to read her like a book- or in Sharpay's case a fashion magazine. But Gabriella was far from giving in and admitting it aloud. "I am not that paranoid, Sharpay. I just feel you are my only real friend. So I rather spend my time with you than others."**_

_**Sharpay shook her head knowingly. "Listen, to help you get over it all... and get away from it long enough for you to heal, why don't you come with me and Ryan to Lava Springs for spring break. You'd have lots of fun there. I can even make sure you'll have a very cute frenchman giving you **__the __**most relaxing massage you have ever had." Sharpay smiled. It all sounded amazing in Gabi's mind, all of it. But she will not admit it.**_

_**"There is no need for me to get away and **__heal__** Sharpay. I'm fine. I do **__not __**isolate myself after what Troy did. In fact I'm even going to the wildcat house party later tonight." Gabriella said a bit more snippy than she planned. Sharpay gave a weak smile. She knew her friend was only being defensive. But before the blonde could say anymore the final bell rang and Gabriella stood up and waved at her friend. "I'll call you tonight to tell you all about the party." And then she was gone.**_

* * *

><p>Gabriella knew she had to come back with some sort of <em>amazing <em>story full of people for Sharpay to believe she was even the slightest bit better. Just as Gabriella was about to just make up a story, and head home, she felt the hardest kick to the gut yet.

Troy had noticed her standing not too far from him and heard whispers or his teammates saying that Gabriella was there to watch him. And so Troy did the most cruelest move in the book. He grabbed the blonde he was grinding against and played a bit of tongue hockey with her for all to see. Gabriella felt tears sting her eyes, and the knot in her chest tightened and wound until it just... **snapped.**

Without even a minute to spare Gabriella was out the door and racing down the streets in her car before she even let one tear fall. She wasn't even completely thinking of where she was going until she got there.

Sharpay's house.

Just as the brunnette was out of the car the down pour from the sky seemed to happily help her mask the tears on her face and she pounded on the front door. At first a houseworker opened the door and Gabriella was unsure what to do. She stuttered for a momment until she heard a shrill yet normal volumed scream and saw Sharpay push the man aside to look at her best friend. "Gabi? What's wrong? Is everything okay? Why're you soaked?" Gabriella didn't answer any of her questions, she just said one sentence.

"I'll go with you over spring break."


	3. Day 1: Road Trip to Lava Springs

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything relating to High School Musical. I make no money by writing this story. :'( So don't sue! DX The only thing I own is the plot.

Summery: Gabriella, alone, gets a minor role in the musical. Because she is no longer Sharpay's rival and they spent almost every waking hour together for rehearsals and performances, Sharpay actually took the time to get to know Gabi and not surprisingly the two became friends. However on their last day before spring break Sharpay notes aloud just how isolated Gabriella makes herself and offers to bring her "new bestie" with her to her trip for the vacation. Later admitting it to herself Gabriella takes her up on the offer of a spring break get away. Two weeks of spa treatments, makeovers, singing, dancing, truth or dare. But what else could be in store for Gabi? Ryan Evans of course.

A/N: and for all troyella fans please note that I am sorry but I am a HUGE fan of RYELLA *giggles and swoons ~ o/o 3

**A/N: I FORGOT TO SAY THIS IN MY LAST CHAPTER PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IM DESPERATE. IF I DONT GET ENOUGH REVEIWS I LOSE MOTAVATION FOR THE STORY.**

anyways...

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>GPoV<p>

Gabriella was staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her mom was more than happy to let her go to Lava Springs with the Evans, thankful her daughter would get out of the house instead of being home lonely all break. Gabriella sighed. Her loneliness was not a secret from anyone, not even her mother. Gabriella inspected her face; she looked tired and weak. She realized now just how much she really does need these two weeks away. She had about Four bags filled of clothes, shoes and the things she needed and wanted. But she willingly decided that her laptop should stay behind, and she already warned her parents that her phone won't be on at all times but a phone call to them would be made at least once a day. Gabi looked at her outfit. Her low riding faded blue jeans and pastel fabric belt made her white tee look not as plain as she expected.

Sooner than she would have expected Gabriella heard a horn out front. She hurried and grabbed everything, bringing the bags downstairs when she was faced with an unsuspecting _black _convertable. Gabriella paused. That most definately not Sharpay walking up her path, not at all. It was in fact the _other _Evans twin, Ryan. She began to panic and look around herself. After all this time being best friends with Sharpay she never really got to have a real conversation with Ryan. Now they are going to have a whole road trip of awkward silence ahead of them. Suddenly he was standing there in front of her. He didn't dress as flamboyant as she remembered. He actually wore jeans, and the black shirt he wore unconciously made her eyes linger at his chest before finally looking back into his eyes. Blue eyes. She couldn't stare into them long before she felt the pain of last night once more.

Ryan didn't seem to notice the pain in her eyes and if he did he didn't say anything of it. He just gave a simple cheery hello. "My sister asked me to come and bring you to Lava Springs. Seeing as how she got caught in some fashion emergancy and needed to attend it asap. These are you bags right? I'll bring them to the car while you call Shar." he said knowingly. Gabriella had to blink for a moment. With the sudden rememberance of Troy brought by those blue eyes she was broguth back to reality at the polor opposites of their personalities. Gabriella left Ryan to bring her things to the car as she stepped into her living room to call the other Evans twin. It rang four times before she finally picked up and it sounded like there was some horrible mall music behind her. "**HELLO?" **Sharpay was screaming into the phone and suddenly Gabriella was afraid to ask her next question, but somehow still didn't stop herself from asking it. "Sharpay, where in the world are you?" Gabriella said with a hissing bitterness in her voice- images of a brutally awkward car drive flooding her mind. **"I'm sorry Gabi. I love you, but I can **not** spend an entire two weeks using the bathing suit I used last year!" **Gabriella gave a huffed breath at the blond on the other end. "But you had to send your brother! You know I don't speak to him really! Your-your-your butler would have been better! I wouldn't have to feel like I would have to spend the entire drive makign small talk!" Gabriella whined to the phone.

Gabriella all but growled into the receiver. **"Gabriella, this is your chance to widen your circle. Trust me hunny, Ryan would be a great friend for you..." **Gabriel scrunched her nose but she realized that Sharpay had mumbled something too low for her to hear. "What was that?" **"Nothing, you're hearing things." **But there was a new voice with a hysterical giggle- must have been the store clerk. **"Anyways Gabi, just go with Ry. I'm more than sure that you two will hit it off without a problem."** Gabriella sighed and gave in. "Okay, I will do my best Shar." And she shut her phone closed. She turned around and bumped right into someone- someone with a well defined chest, Gabriella couldn't help but think to herself as she stared up once more into the blue eyes of the male Evans twin. "Ryan! I-Uh-you didn't hear-" Gabriella stuttered suddenly. Terrified that she had offended him if he had heard what she had said.

Ryan looked down at her with a optomistic smile but yet sad eyes. "It's okay, Gabriella, if you want I can have someone drive you there instead." Gabriella immediately felt horrible. He hadn't done anything to her. He was always nice to her, and he hadn't offended her in anyway. It was just her riled up emotions getting in the way of her better judgement. She looked down with sad eyes.

"No, no Ryan. I-I actually... I insist that you be the one to drive me. It would be the first time we get to talk, after all." She said trying to loosen the knot of guilt that weighed down her chest. Ryan's smile actually grew slightly and nodded as she led the way back to her doorway- seeing her bags are already gone and packed away into the car.

"We best be on our way then." Ryan said as he opened the door for the brunette after she locked her front door. "And I promise, I'll try not to give so much small talk. I actually like real conversations you know?" He through over his shoulder at her as he walked over to the driver's side. Gabriella's face was flushed though she couldn't bite back her smile. Maybe this would be easier than she thought.

* * *

><p>Gabirella gripped her sides as she laughed until she was gasping for air. She can hear through her laughter the quite charming chuckle of Ryan Evans. Gabi just could not believe that it was <em>this <em>easy to talk to him. It was as if they already knew each other for years. She wiped a tear from her eyes as she felt the air rush to her lungs after laughing so hard. Ryan smiled while looking at the road, but she knows the smile was aimed at her. "But you can't tell Sharpay that I told you her devestating _halarious_ story of how she got that scar on the back of her arm. She would murder me in my sleep."

Gabriella nodded and stiffled a final giggle. They had been talking non stop since Ryan hit the gas, and honestly she enjoyed every minute of it. He told her embarrassing stories of Sharpay and him arguing with directors of school plays to change the script of the show so they ouldn't have to kiss, and the nightmares he had because he thought he might have to. And she told him stories of her old schools and the funny story of the incident where she somehow ended up lost on a trip. Gabriella was even willing to share her mother's brownies! This came to a shocker to her, becuase she _never_ shared those, not even with Sharpay.

They had been on the road for at least three hours, she calculated as they sat in the gas station. Ryan had paid the attendant to fill up the tank and they sat there once more. It was silent for a moment but it was not awkward as Gabriella had previously predicted. It was the calm silence people have when they are recovering their breathing after laughing hysterically. Ryan turned in his seat and faced Gabriella head on. She had almost forgot those peircing blue eyes. But they didn't seem to pin her against the wall like another pair did, this pair made her want to smile and make stupid funny faces. But they reminded her nonetheless of the man she wished to forget, and so she looked away. Ryan gave a sad smile and turned to look out the window as he rested his hand gently and sweetly on top of hers. "I don't know what has happened that make it difficult for you to look at me in the eyes... but I am sorry that I hurt you in anyway."

His voice... it was so sweet and tender. He really did feel deeply sorry for something he has no idea why. Gabriella took a shakey breath. "It's not you fault, Ryan." she said as gently as she could without her voice cracking. "It's just... I know someone else that has blue eyes... and it is really something I struggle with. Remembering him, I mean." Ryan nodded knowingly and before he could stop himself the name slipped past his lips. "Bolton."

Gabriella's eyes had widened in the slightest and Ryan saw as she began to shake, feeling her hand tremble in it's place beneath his. The side of his mouth pulled down and he suddenly felt responsible for this shaking yet beautiful- did he just say beautiful?- creature in front of him. "Gabi?" He said softly, reaching out for her. She allowed him to call her that, but in this scenario it sounded extremely intimate. "I don't want to force you but... Can you tell me what happened between you and him?" Ryan asked hesitantly.

Gabriella looked up at him. Since the car was already done filling up, Ryan thanked the attendant and just drove and parked into one of the spots close by. Gabriella understood that this was his way of saying that she had his full and undevided attention. So she nodded her head and took a deep breath. "We were called back for the musical but when it came down to it... Troy..." It stung to say his name. "He chose to keep his popularity and... and..." Her temper slowly rose and though her shaking continued Ryan watched as her face grew red with anger and shame. "And to prove to his friends that I meant nothing to him... and singing meant nothing to him. He made an utter fool of me in the call backs. Ms. Darbus took pity on me, and she knew I could sing. So she granted me a minor role in the musical." Ryan's hand was the one that was shaking now and through tearing eyes Gabriella looked up to find his jaw set and his blue eyes became frozen deadly saphires. Gabi was sure if looks could kill, that would be the deadliest one. "Ryan?" Her voice was a bell ringing in his ears to bring him back to reality.

Looking back up into the eyes of the tiny brunnette Ryan felt the protective urge he only ever felt with his sister. He took her hands in his and looked her straight in the eye. "Gabriella, I promise you. I will never let Bolton ever even glance in your direction again without gaining a black eye." He wasn't entirely sure why he felt he needed to say this to her, maybe it was to simply make her feel better. But he was sure about one thing, he would keep true to his promise. Gabriella sat there astound for a moment at let go of one tear and the most captivating smile.

It took a moment before the awkwardness of staying like this settled in, and the two backed away from each other. Ryan began stuttering and let go of her hands like she had burned him. He was looking away and mumbling excuses. However Gabriella wasn't ready to let go of the moment just yet, and just as Ryan was about to start the car and put it in gear she nearly jumped out of her seat and into his arms. If Ryan's face was not beet red enough it surely was now. Her ringlets of hair tickled his nose and her lashed brushed the skin on the nape of his neck. He could just barely hear the faint whisper of a thank you, much like the flapping of a butterflies wings in his ears after it gets past the racing pounding of his heart.

And just like that the scene was over. Just like the closing of the curtain. To avoid any further discussion of the other blue eyed boy or what had just happened between the present one, Gabriella starts talking about the musical the two had recently performed in. They laughed over the late night celebration of the final performance that held within it the mind-numbing 2 hour speech by Ms. Darbus. And even spoke about the shadown shaped as his sister that Ryan has been trapped under for years. By the time the two reached Lava Springs in the next hour Gabriella had convinced Ryan to try something on his own.

As soon as they parked out in front, the car was mauled by bellhops and hotel workers, it made Gabriella feel like a celebrity. Ryan laughed at her impersonation of Parris Hilton holding her tiny, practically toy, chihuahua. But the fun was cut short between the two when the other blonde twin squealed right near the door. "GABRIELLA~!" The pitch was enough to deafen someone. Sharpay wasted no time at all pulling Gabriella with her into the hotel. She was babbling on about how she is going to love this vacation because she had planned so much for them. Ryan as always was left to settle where exaclty Gabriella's things would go. He didn't complain at all though. In fact he found himself dancing beside the bellhops and their weagons as he lead them to a room for the brunnette. He knew exaclty where to bring them to. Three doors down from his sister's room... and right across from his. His whistling was as cheerful as he actually was, and it was radiating off of him in rivers of sunshine that could make a carebear puke.

Gabriella looked back at the blue eyed blonde, watching him whistle and dance. That charming smile of his sure is contagious she thought as she felt her cheeks ache from the wide smile she was wearing. But now was not the time for any boy related thoughts, according to Sharpay. It was time for the spa.


	4. Day 2: 2 AM snacking & 2 PM dancing

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything relating to High School Musical. I make no money by writing this story. :'( So don't sue! DX The only thing I own is the plot.

Summery: Gabriella, alone, gets a minor role in the musical. Because she is no longer Sharpay's rival and they spent almost every waking hour together for rehearsals and performances, Sharpay actually took the time to get to know Gabi and not surprisingly the two became friends. However on their last day before spring break Sharpay notes aloud just how isolated Gabriella makes herself and offers to bring her "new bestie" with her to her trip for the vacation. Later admitting it to herself Gabriella takes her up on the offer of a spring break get away. Two weeks of spa treatments, makeovers, singing, dancing, truth or dare. But what else could be in store for Gabi? Ryan Evans of course.

A/N: and for all troyella fans please note that I am sorry but I am a HUGE fan of RYELLA *giggles and swoons ~ o/o 3

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IM DESPERATE. IF I DONT GET ENOUGH REVEIWS I LOSE MOTAVATION FOR THE STORY.**

anyways...

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>The later it gets the more fidgetty Ryan Evans begins to feel. It has been torturous laying in this bed. He doesn't understand why yesterday keeps replaying in his head. The brunnette is more bewitching than annoying kiddie bop songs that get stuck in your head. Except- not that Ryan would ever admit it- the vision and faint memory of her voice... of everything about her... was much more pleasant.<p>

With a heavy sigh the blonde sat on his bed with his feet planted on the ground. He had to walk around for a bit. Maybe perhaps that was all he needed. So he walked right out of his room. It was 2 A.M. and he was more than sure that everyone was asleep, so there was no real reason to sneak around. Padding down the hallways Ryan's thoughts wondered once more. It wasn't too hard to let his mind slip into it's previous path considering the girl he's been imagining is resting behind the door he just walked past. The more he thought about her the more he wanted to just go and knock on her door and ask her to take a walk with him. He wanted to know everything there was about her. Every detail of her face and the reason behind ever sadness or spark in her eyes. He's never truly brought himself far enough from Sharpay to get to know other people, but Gabriella made him _want_ to know her. And it was strange for him.

Ryan was startled away from his thoughts when he hears someone cursing under their breath and kick something that resounded with a metal bang. He couldn't help his chuckle when he turned the corner and saw Gabriella Montez trying to force a chocolate bar, that was stuck hanging like it was lynched, down into the hatch. But his laughter scared her and her head snapped towards him, her curls bouncing. When she realized it was only Ryan however Gabi's face softened and her dimpled grin appeared as if he were a pleasant surprise she would welcome at any time. "Hello Ryan. I'm sorry if my kicking woke you. I just really wanted that chocolate bar." She said in a sweet tone but her voice became bitter and annoyed as she continued. "But the damned thing is stuck."

Ryan let go of another laugh. This girl, what has she done to him? He found himself laughing to himself. He adored the way her nose would scrunch when she became even a tap bit angry. But that feature now switched from an angered expression to a pout. "You're making fun of me Ryan?" Gabriella asked in the most tentive voice he's heard. Ryan couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, she made him want to place a mirroring one onto her face for as long as he could.

"No. No. Of course not, Gabi. Come on, I'll take you to get something even better than a regular ole chocolate bar." He took her hand and dragged her along with him. Soon enough the two were in the hotel's kitchen. It was shinning with all it's stainless steel glory. Gabriella stood there in the middle in amazement. She's never seen such a marvolous kitchen. Ryan went over to the trays of homemade and cookies and even brought some Oreos from the cabinets.

"Grab me some peanut butter too!" Gabi said happily. Ryan was confused at first but he got the jar for her anyways.

"What is the peanut butter for?" Ryan asked with a slight chuckle behind his voice. He saw Gabriella smile with those two dimples showing. She simply took the jar from him and the pack of oreos as he set the trays on the table. With a flick of her wrist the jar opened with a pop.

"To dip my oreos in of course." Gabi said in a matter-of-fact tone. Ryan blinked at her for a momment taking in what she said. But it wasn't until she took the first bite did he finally realized it.

"EW GABRIELLA! THAT'S IS DISCUSTING!" Ryan practically shouted turning away as she bites down on the oreo covered in a glop of peanut butter gooeiness. Gabriella choked back a laugh as she ate. Once she was done with the piece she chopped down on she let out the giggle.

"First off, it's food. It all goes to the same place anyways. Second, it tastes good. And have you even tried it, Ryan? I bet you haven't." The brunnette challenged with a sassy voice and big brown eyes. Those big brown eyes...

"Okay then let me try it." Ryan said before he could stop himself. He has no idea what compelled him to say this but when she held out the coated oreo he found himself staring into her eyes instead of looking at the cookie. Her brown eyes were framed by arched eyebrows, awaiting his next move. He couldn't deny her anything. So he bent down and bit off half of the cookie. Ryan finished as fast he could. He made the silliest face he ever did. Because in all honesty, it was exactly how he imagined it tasting.

Gabriella folded, laughing hysterically. "Well it's okay. I guess it's not for everyone." She said wiping a tear from her eyes that fell out of laughter. Ryan watched her and despite the aweful taste in his mouth, he didn't mind that he did that, becuase it led to that bright smile. Ryan's smile fell. What is going on with him?

But he had no time to contimplate over it becuase jsut like that they heard someone coming. "Time to go!" He whispered as he grapped her hand and rushed her away as she reaches for one last cookie. The two race away, giggling. The sight of two young teens actually being teens. Racing down the twisting halls Ryan looked back at her, Gabriella's Hair bouncing with her every step and her eyes are aglow. They both share a jubilant smile. Padding down the hallways to their rooms the two probably made more noise then they should have. But with no one following them the two didn't really care much.

Once in front of her door Gabriella threw a glance over her shoulder and found Ryan doing the exact same thing. Through his eyes you could see her flushed cheeks, bright shinning eyes, bold curls and Colgate smile. They shared one last giggle and went into their rooms. And soon the brunnette was drifting off, noting to herself silently that he was right across the hall. As the blonde finally got some rest he found himself chuckling with his last conscious breath before his dreams took over.

* * *

><p>It was now 2 in the afternoon, the twins and Gabriella found themselves collapsed on the floor of the rehearsal room. The reflections of them didn't even look half as tired as they felt. Gabriella was on her back staring up at the ceiling as Ryan gulped down a bottle of water and Sharpay wiped the sweat from her face with her initialed towel. "It's been a while since we've danced that long." She noted, but her twin could only nod in agreement as he shook his now empty bottle trying to get the last drops and Gabi groaned in exhaustion.<p>

As always Sharpay inspected herself in the mirror. She refuses to walk out of the room looking like she had the workout of her life. Well she did, but she refused to show it. But as she poked and whined about her scar on the back of her arm Ryan and Gabriella seem to come to life. They were huddled together, their foreheads touching and Sharpay can hear the snickers between the two. She arched an eyebrow but they stopped as soon as she opened her mouth to question. She shrugged and promised herself she would pester about it later. "I'm going to bring the CD back to my room and then we can head to lunch."

After turning the corner Sharpay stayed put and peered over to them. They were giggling and bantering with each other like giddy children. To Sharpay that just set of a light bulb in her head and she saunters to her room with CD at hand, evil smirk plastered on and a scheming glint in her eyes.


	5. Day 3: Cooking Something Up

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything relating to High School Musical. I make no money by writing this story. :'( So don't sue! DX The only thing I own is the plot.

Summery: Gabriella, alone, gets a minor role in the musical. Because she is no longer Sharpay's rival and they spent almost every waking hour together for rehearsals and performances, Sharpay actually took the time to get to know Gabi and not surprisingly the two became friends. However on their last day before spring break Sharpay notes aloud just how isolated Gabriella makes herself and offers to bring her "new bestie" with her to her trip for the vacation. Later admitting it to herself Gabriella takes her up on the offer of a spring break get away. Two weeks of spa treatments, makeovers, singing, dancing, truth or dare. But what else could be in store for Gabi? Ryan Evans of course.

A/N: and for all troyella fans please note that I am sorry but I am a HUGE fan of RYELLA *giggles and swoons ~ o/o 3

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IM DESPERATE. IF I DONT GET ENOUGH REVEIWS I LOSE MOTAVATION FOR THE STORY.**

anyways...

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Ryan and Gabriella were sitting at a balcony table eaiting lunch, while Sharpay was off getting her manipedi. Gabriella decided to sit out of her spa treatments today, not wanting someone's hands all over her again. They were laughing as they watched some man below them in the golf course epiclly fail at hitting the ball. Ryan's blue eyes no longer scared her to gaze into. The joy within them was too welcoming for her to be afraid anymore. She was growing to love- she means like! Of course she means like! She doesn't <em>LOVE <em>Ryan!- those blue eyes. She found herself even now staring into those blue eyes. There was so many stories they held. And Gabriella wanted to know each one. They were leaning toward each other from across the circular table, hands nearly touching as they rest and they're faces were mirrored with happy laughter, and as they stared back into each other's eyes they get lost in the moment. They can't seem to pull away. They are oblivious to the snickering remarks of old married women adoring what they see as young love from afar. But the momment always has to end. This time it was broken by a suited up man clearing his throat standing right beside them.

The two look up to look at his harden aged face. Ryan smiles. "Hello Fulton. How are you today?" Ryan's voive was chipper and his blond hair was reflecting the shunshine he felt building in his chest as his blue eyes sparkled. But Mr. Fulton's stern face did not waver at the boy and Gabi felt a bit uncomfortable under his gaze.

"There happened to be some lively intruders yesterday in the kitchen, some time around 2 AM. They left the kitchen a wreck and even ate an entire tray of cookies. Quite a gigglely pair of culprits too. Would you two happen to know anything about this?" Gabriella looked at Ryan with wide eyes but biting back a smile. They both shared a memory of that night with their sparkling eyes. Ryan smiled at the brunnette and pat her hand as he turned back to the manager.

"We have no idea who it could possibly be. But we would be glad to help in anyway we can." Ryan said in the most innocent voice he could muster. Gabriella let slip a giggle. Mr. Fulton's face hardened even more, his eyes becoming slits.

"You most certainly can help. Come with me." He said letting them go ahead of him as he directed where the two snickering teens would go. Once they were in a rather small kitchem with wooden table tops and homey feel, Mr. Fulton pointed out the flour and butter. "You're goign to need those."

Gabriella looked at Ryan in confusion. Ryan looked at her witht he same look. "You two are going to make the hotel 2 trays of cookies to make up for yesterday's set back and today's catch up. Get to work." With that the manager walked out leaving the two alone.

Ryan sulked as he got their aprons and set up what they needed. "I'm sorry, Gabi. You wanted to relax today. Now you're stuck having to make these cookies with me all because I suggested to eat the others yesterday morning." Gabriella shook her head with a giggle.

"Don't even worry about it Ryan. I love baking and besides that just means we can spend time together." She said sweetly, nudging him in the shoulder, as she opens the bag of flour.

* * *

><p>After two and a half hours two trays of cookies laid before Ryan and Gabi. Admittedly Ryan's tray had a few burnt cookies, and their coat was a little darker than they should. But Gabriella's tray looked like they were ready to be sold in a bakery. However no matter their acheivement Ryan was covered in flour. Gabriella giggled as she used her apron to removed a smudge from his cheek as if he were a child- one that towered over her by at least 6 more inches. Ryan's blue eyes shined.<p>

After Gabi put away all the extra ingredients and set the cookies in their cooling racks she saw Ryan standing there near the bowl of poured surgar with a gentle smile. She arched her brow. "Ry?" She asked suspiciously.

"Come here, Gabi, we did great!" Ryan said as he held out his arms to give her a hug. She should have known better, but his arms were too inviting for her to turn away. She walked right into them, giving him a sweet hug. And just like that she felt him dust some flour right into her chocolate locks. "RYAN!" She squealed in dread. "IT'S GOING TO TAKE ME DAYS TO GET THIS ALL OUT OF MY HAIR!" She whined, but Ryan just laughed. That is until he was hit with an entire _ball _ of flour. "Now you'll have to endure the same." She said sassily. Ryan gave an evil smirk past his now flour coated lashes. "Oh no..." Gabriella mummbled under her breathe right before she tried to run away. But she didn't make it far enough to get away from the bowl of flour coating the back of her tee and jeans. Before Ryan's world went... particularly white, he saw a particluar slender sunkissed hand reach for the bag of flour .

* * *

><p>Gabriella was still laughing when she walked into her room, hearing another charming laugh behind her as Ryan closed his own room door. But Gabi almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Sharpay sitting on her bed. "I didn't realize that you two were right across the hall from each other."<p>

Gabriella shrugged as she went to inspect the damage in her hair in her mirror, scowling in discust. "My things were here when we came back from the spa the first day."

Sharpay nodded. "Why are you covered in powder?" Gabriella giggled at the question remembering them throwing bags of flour at each other from across the kitchen. Surely Mr. Fulton would hate them now becuase of this, but she found it hard to really care.

"Flour. We were forced to make cookies cause we ate a batch yesterday morning. And well... yea..." Gabriella said giggling as her fingers padded her lips trying to stiffle it. Sharpay arched a brow watching this. "Keep talking I'm going to take a shower." Gabriella threw over her shoulder as she closed the bathroom door and the shower started. Sharpay called out to her.

"I see you two are getting along really well." Sharypay noted loudly. It was quite for a moment on Gabriella's side.

"Yea we are. He's really sweet." Gabi said, but Sharpay wasn't sure how to take that.

"Are you two always like this when you're together? All giggling and teeny lovey dovey?" Sharpay said, with a smirk Gabriella could almost hear in her voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sharpay." Gabi said. A bit _too _quickly. Sharpay laughed.

"I'm glad you listened to me and decided to widen your circle more." Sharpay said as she heard Gabi scoff on the other end. "You know you're happy you did too. Cause you got to meet _my brother."_ Sharpay stressed her attachment to Ryan, and Gabriella paused longer than before.

"Yea..." Gabriella said softly, barely heard over the falling water in the shower.

"Just remember that, Gabs." Sharpay said as she got up, she could hear Gabriella asking what she meant but she didn't answer. "Love you Gabby!" Sharpay said chipperly as she headed across the hall to another flour covered teen's room.


	6. Day 4: The Almost Kiss

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything relating to High School Musical. I make no money by writing this story. :'( So don't sue! DX The only thing I own is the plot.

Summery: Gabriella, alone, gets a minor role in the musical. Because she is no longer Sharpay's rival and they spent almost every waking hour together for rehearsals and performances, Sharpay actually took the time to get to know Gabi and not surprisingly the two became friends. However on their last day before spring break Sharpay notes aloud just how isolated Gabriella makes herself and offers to bring her "new bestie" with her to her trip for the vacation. Later admitting it to herself Gabriella takes her up on the offer of a spring break get away. Two weeks of spa treatments, makeovers, singing, dancing, truth or dare. But what else could be in store for Gabi? Ryan Evans of course.

A/N: and for all troyella fans please note that I am sorry but I am a HUGE fan of RYELLA *giggles and swoons ~ o/o 3

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IM DESPERATE. IF I DONT GET ENOUGH REVEIWS I LOSE MOTAVATION FOR THE STORY.**

anyways...

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Gabriella comes in with the most annoyed look on her face, and with her nose scruntched up just like Ryan loves. But he was currently staring too long at her. Her shoulders were framed by her lovely dark curls, the blue dress framing her with it's neckline giving her a lovely 50's innocence, her legs longer than he remembered with the white tap shoes that made her look adorably like a child. But he was staing too long, and the two began girls watched him curiously. Nervously Ryan tried to play it off by laughing. "Why so annoyed, Gabi?"<p>

Grumbling she gave a dirty look to the blonde girl behind her. "Sharpay over her feels I need to dress more femine." Gabi said as she stood awkwardly in her flowing sky blue sun dress.

"You look absolutely adorable, Gab. Stop complaining." But the brunnettes complaints continues. "Ryan tell her she looks pretty so she can stop whinning."

Ryan felt his face flush but he had an excuse to admit it. "Gabi, you look beautiful." His voice was soft and honest, and he said it so slow and low. Gabriella looked up at him with those big brown eyes. They were looking for something, but he wasn't sure what. Perhaps he showed _too _much affection? "Anyway... We are acting today, right, Shar?" He said turning away from those lingering dark eyes.

Sharpay smiled. "Yup! I heard a rumor that the summer play was going to be Romeo and Juliet. So naturally I picked the one of the most popular scenes from it. But because Ryan is the only guy, Gabs, you are going to have to play Juliet." She said as she handed out the scripts.

Both Gabriella and Ryan try to read it, but Sharpay forces them to start as she stands aside.

Ryan looks at Gabi for a moment and as he reads the words on the page he blushes. But he is an actor, one that has been working on his craft for years, he known this scene since he was 13. So he looks up at Gabriella kicking the script aside as he finally begins. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips..." Ryan says low but gaining courage as he steps closer to her. "Two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." He all but whispers to her as his hand reaches out to take hers.

Gabriella on the other hand was not as confident. She read the linesright off the page though she did have the emotion behind them. "Good pilgrim, you do no wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do not touch, and the palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Her voice was musical to Ryan and stepped close enough that they were forehead to forehead.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Ryan asked in the most questionly desperate tone that Gabriella could only dare look up at him. She stood there like that for longer than expected and Ryan whispered to her the beginning of her line. "Ay, pilgrim..."

Gabriella shook her head as if gaining back reality of what was occuring and with out looking at the page she choked out in a stuttering whisper, "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." With that Ryan knew she too has learned these words enough to remember their scene and tosses aside her script. Gabriella frets for a momment but as Ryan continued and gripped his hand she calmed.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do- do not move, though grant for prayers' sake..."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

Ryan's heart raced. He is an actor he can do this... He leaned down and his blue eyes stared into hers for a momment. Every breath in the room was help. But as his lips grew closer to the brunnette those blue eyes brought back the memories and fears of the other blue eyes boy. She could no longer stay still. Gabriella let out a scream that bounced off the mirrors of the rehearsal rooms.

"STOP!"

Ryan's eyes snapped open but he was only give two seconds to take in her tears and hurt expression before she pushed away and ran to her room. "Gabriella!" he called out after her but Sharpay held him back and shook her head. "But Sharpay, she- she..."

Sharpay shook her head at him again. "I'll go take care of her, don't worry, okay?" With that his twin was walking away to the person he wanted to comfort. He leaned against the wall. "...I wish she had let me..." Ryan said in a pained voice- admitting for the first time to even himself that he liked Gabriella- as he sank to the floor with the saddest sigh that would break anyone's heart as he sat there waiting for the return of the girls, though they never did.


	7. Day 5: Meet the Folks

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything relating to High School Musical. I make no money by writing this story. :'( So don't sue! DX The only thing I own is the plot.

Summery: Gabriella, alone, gets a minor role in the musical. Because she is no longer Sharpay's rival and they spent almost every waking hour together for rehearsals and performances, Sharpay actually took the time to get to know Gabi and not surprisingly the two became friends. However on their last day before spring break Sharpay notes aloud just how isolated Gabriella makes herself and offers to bring her "new bestie" with her to her trip for the vacation. Later admitting it to herself Gabriella takes her up on the offer of a spring break get away. Two weeks of spa treatments, makeovers, singing, dancing, truth or dare. But what else could be in store for Gabi? Ryan Evans of course.

A/N: and for all troyella fans please note that I am sorry but I am a HUGE fan of RYELLA *giggles and swoons ~ o/o 3

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IM DESPERATE. IF I DONT GET ENOUGH REVEIWS I LOSE MOTAVATION FOR THE STORY.**

anyways...

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>It was 7 AM, any normal teenager would still be asleep at this time during their spring break. But Ryan was too high strung. After that almost kiss during the Romeo and Juliet scene with Gabriella he had finally admitted to himself that he was starting to like Gabriella a lot more than just a friend. Well maybe it wasn't just starting. But he wasn't sure when exactly it had started. Becuase when he looks back at it all now he can feel his heart skip beats at every memory. When he sees her chocolate eyes staring up at him from flour covered cheeks. Hugging him in his black convertable with her nose ticking his skin. Even seeing her stare at him from her wooden door with her black curls framing that beautiful face of hers.<p>

Ryan couldn't take it anymore. He had to see her again. He needed to talk to her. He couldn't last not being able to talk to her. It tormented him to know that he hurt her in anyway. He didn't know what to do with himself anymore without her there, and he tried to remember how he use to do it, but it all seemed too far a concept for him to grasp onto anymore. Ryan crossed the hall and stared at the door that stood between him and the beautiful girl he wanted in his arms. He knocked once, but only waited seconds between each knock. He was there knocking eight times before she finally opened the door. As soon as he saw her he knew she had been sleeping. Gabi's eyes were barely opened and she was rubbing them with her hands.

"Ryan?" Her voice squeaked a bit and if he wasn't so scared she might hate him for what happened the day before he would have savoured the moment. "Gabi, please listen to me." He begged taking her hands. "I know I remind you of him. And I'm so so sorry. I never want to hurt you in anyway. But I... Idont want you to hate me because of what happened yesterday. I-... I really..." Gabriella watched him struggle for the right words. He looked as if he were in pain "Ryan?" She asked tentively wondering what he was going to say.

Ryan looked down. "I was just acting..." He said softly in a sad tone, not able to look her in the eye while he lies about the feeling behind it. "So I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Please... I'd do anything for you to-"

Just then Gabriella hugged Ryan, wrapping her arms around him, as his eyes grew wide. "Gabi?" He can feel her smile into his chest.

"I could never hate you, Ryan."

With those simple 6 words Ryan felt his entire body relax. She didn't let go though, and he was perfectly happy with that. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders bending down enough to nuzzle his nose into her hair, and he felt more than saw her smile grow as she gave a breathless but content laugh. It was one of the most peaceful moment Gabriella have felt in a very long time. And to Ryan? It was a moment that would be burned into his memory. Neither one moved, wanting the it to last as long as it could.

But Mr. Fulton seemed to like ruining momments. And with a feeling of Deja Vu the pair seperated and looked at Mr. Fulton after he cleared his throat. "Never seperate much, do you?" Gabriella and Ryan both felt their faces flush as Fulton turned to the blond. "Your parents are here. They are expecting your sister, you and your... friend, here soon in the family room." At this Ryan's eyes grew wide.

"Gabi, go get dressed! Wear something like the dress you wore yesterday! I'll come back for you with Sharpay." He said as he half jogged down to his sister's room.

Gabriella stood there for a moment too in shock to know what to do. Mr. Fulton sighed and stepped into her room. "Show me the dress he is refering to." Gabriella was confused at his actions but did as he said showing him the dress that was hanging on a hanger in all it's glory. She saw him nod. "Stay here. I will bring you a dress that would be suitable and just to all the Evans liking. Especially Ryan's." He said as he started to walk away.

"Wait! Why are you doing this for me?"

"I may not know you very well. And you certainly have already started a bit of trouble in your name so far. But the twins seem to taking a very deep liking to you. Sharpay has _never_ been _this_ tolerable."

"And Ryan?" She asked tentively.

"Ryan? ...I've never seen that boy even really look at anyone that did not share his last name. And that glow in his eye... I've never seen present off stage. Anyways, I should be going to get that dress for you before they return." he said turning.

"Wait!"

"Yes, Ms. Montez?" He asked just a tad bit annoyed now.

"Thank you." She said with a smile. And he returned it, the first smile she's seem him give, as he nodded and left to retreive a dress.

* * *

><p>Ryan was currently being sized up by his father, and Sharpay was giggling with their mother about the way men will be men. But the conversation between the two Evans men was cut when Ryan's face suddenly flushed deep and he stood there speechless gazing over his father's shoulder. All the other Evans turned to follow his gaze.<p>

There stood the blushing brunnette Ryan had been losing his heart to with even momment. She shuffled on her feet, her flowing short floral print dress showed off her long legs and sparkling ballet shoes, the sweet heart cut giving innoscence and her dark flowing curls framed off her bare shoulders. Ryan stood there staring at her up and down, and when he was able to bring his eyes to hers he found she was staring right back at him. They were so lost in each other Sharpay's high pitched squeal of glee seemed so far away it sounded like a gentle wind. Sharpay pulled Gabriella over giggling on about how _"absolutely- oh my god- gorgeous"_ she looks. Ryan smiled down at the brunnette as she came to stand beside him and between the twins in front of their parents.

Ryan turned to his parents them, rest a hand on her lower back gently and tenderly and gestured to his parents. "Mom, Dad. This is Gabriella Montez." He said with an adoring voice that made his mother arch a brow and his father nod with a knowing smile.

Sharpay quickly interupted. "She was in our school musical and she's even trying out for the summer play. She's amazing, Mom! You have to see her! She's probably my only compeditor at school!" She said as the three woman giggled.

Mrs. Evans smiled at the brunnette. "Well it is very nice to meet you Gabriella, you've seem to have become very... _intreging_ to _both_ of our twins." She said with the same glint Gabriella sees sometimes in Sharpay's eyes. Gabi stuttered and tried to figure out what she could possibly say to that but thankfully Sharpay saved her.

"Come on mother! Let the boys have their time, and we will have ours." Gabriella let her shoulders loosen now.

"Of course dear. We will be here for the rest of the weekend. That should be enough time for all of us to spend time all together. Let's go wherever you want to, and the boys can have their fun."

Just as the girls were leaving Ryan secretly took Gabi's hand and leaned to her ear while everyone was distracted. As he whispered Gabriella's face heated up even more, but when she turned to look into those blue eyes he was already walking away.

"GABS COME ON!"

"COMING!" Gabriella called as she panced over to the two blond women.

* * *

><p>"Now this is what you call <em>real<em> food, Ryan." Mr. Evans said as he heard his son chuckle. "Now remember, you cannot tell your mother that we had this." The elder man said as they both bit into equally greazy and grilled cheeseburgers with all the works.

Ryan scoffed at his father. "Are you kidding? Not only will Mother bug you bug you but Sharpay would give me a lecture that would last longer _and _spend hours clensing my face to make sure I apparently _don't _break out."

The two men laughed together. "Gabi would probably slap me for leaving her out of the joy of an amazing hamburger though." Ryan noted with a secert chuckle to himself. When he looked up from his food the blood drained from his face. His father was watching him with a smile on his face and that glint of knowing in his eye. Ryan sighed as he placed his food back on his plate. "I don't hide it very well do I?"

"Not for a minute." The elder man chuckled while his son sighed letting his head fall into his hands. "But if it means anything I don't think the girl realizes yet." Ryan peeked up at his father and let out a content sigh. "So, tell me about her."

Ryan smiled. Finally he can talk to someone about this! "God, Dad, I can't wait for you to really get to know her! She so- so... she's just so amazing. She's beautiful. Everything about her is beautiful! She has the most gorgeous smile. And her laugh, God, her laugh. And she's caring, and smart and kind and sweet. She's shy at times, sure, but you should see her when she is out of her shell. She can tell the most corny jokes in the entire world and she could still make me laugh. And-and"

"Woah, woah! Son, breathe!" The man laughed with joy. Ryan's face flushed but his father could see that look in his boy's eyes. That look that he knew so well from his own experience. "She's good for you." His father noted finally before both of them nodded with smiles, continuing to eat and catch up.

* * *

><p>As Gabriella walked down the aisle of the book store she felt Mrs. Evans following at her heels. Gabriella began reading the first chapter of Sarah Dessen's Along for the Ride. As the saying goes, you can't judge a book by it's cover. And so Gabi has made it a habbit to start reading the book to decide if she wanted to buy it to continue it. So far her stradegy has never led her to a boring book, though it did lead her to a few too many. Mrs. Evans smiled.<p>

"I see you've only been picking up romance fiction books. Quite a romantic aren't you?" Gabriella thought about this for a momment. She hadn't even realized she had been doing this. She never really enjoyed them much, she was normally a a sci-fi girl. "So what brings you to them now?" Mrs. Evans asked. Gabriella realized she had said her thoughts aloud with wide eyes.

"I'm not sure. I guess I'm just drawn to them at the momment." Gabi said with a nervous giggle.

"So tell me dear, what do you think of my twins?" The woman said with a glint in her eyes.

"Oh, Sharpay is amazing. She's become my best friend. She's helped me out a lot these past three months. I don't know what i would do without her." Gabriella said with a true smile.

"And Ryan?"

"Ryan? Well... He's amazing. He's incredibly sweet. Not to mention extremely funny. He's always kind to everyone he meets and he's very charming. And talented of course!" Gabriella said all this staring up from her book, not looking at anything imparticular with a smile on her face. Completely unaware of the smirk Mrs. Evans was now wearing across her face.

* * *

><p>That night Gabriella could not stop herself from replaying a memory from earlier that day over in her mind again and again. She laid there restless picturing a certain blond in a button down light blue shirt and black slacks over his long legs and classy shoes. That trade mark sweet smile, bright glowing blue eyes, charming laugh. She could never get tired of hearing that laugh.<p>

Just as she was finally drifting off she can hear his voice like the wind of a whisper in her mind.

"You look beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: if you want to know what Gabriella's dress looked like you can check it out: .com/p/BGH-C18070/BG+Haute+Pink+Sequin+Floral+Print+Short+Party+Dress+**

**and please please please please review!**


	8. Day 6: I Hate Sand & The Word Friend

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything relating to High School Musical. I make no money by writing this story. :'( So don't sue! DX The only thing I own is the plot.

Summery: Gabriella, alone, gets a minor role in the musical. Because she is no longer Sharpay's rival and they spent almost every waking hour together for rehearsals and performances, Sharpay actually took the time to get to know Gabi and not surprisingly the two became friends. However on their last day before spring break Sharpay notes aloud just how isolated Gabriella makes herself and offers to bring her "new bestie" with her to her trip for the vacation. Later admitting it to herself Gabriella takes her up on the offer of a spring break get away. Two weeks of spa treatments, makeovers, singing, dancing, truth or dare. But what else could be in store for Gabi? Ryan Evans of course.

A/N: and for all troyella fans please note that I am sorry but I am a HUGE fan of RYELLA *giggles and swoons ~ o/o 3

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IM DESPERATE. IF I DONT GET ENOUGH REVEIWS I LOSE MOTAVATION FOR THE STORY.**

Anyways...

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Staring out into the waves as they crash together and glide away as foam, Gabriella stood with her bare feet in the water and shoes in her hand. The water was warm on her ankles as her yellow sundress was a pleasant contrast with the dark night. Her dark curls were pinned up and some were straying down like waterfalls. That was exactly how Ryan found her.<p>

He remembered the conversation he had with his dad, the sleepless night of her face haunting him behind his eyelids, and the memory of her in that dress in the doorway. As he walked closer he smiled to himself.

Gabriella squealed as Ryan wrapped his arms around her small waist picked her up and spun her around as she clung to him giggling. When they were far enough from the water he laid her down onto the sand as he sprawled beside her. "Hey, Gabi Gab." He said with the sweetest smile and twinkling blue eyes, the features that made her heart do a backflip. He reached out to brush her bangs aside and that made her heart frontflip right backinto place. With her wide eyes she stutters and fumbles over her words. Suddenly Ryan feels it might happen again... That he might have to watch as she runs away from him again screaming. His hold on her tightens in the slightest. "Gabi... I know I keep saying it but... I am sorry about the other day." He said in a soft voice looking right into her eyes so she knows he is telling the truth. "But please... Don't run away from me because of him." He said with his eyes clouding with hurt and pain.

She would never be able to figure out what she could possibly say in that momment. And so she did what she simply could. She pulled Ryan to her and there those two laid in the sand holding each other. The momment seemed to be all the more private than the one in the hall the day before. All that they could hear around them was that crashing of the waves, the stir of the sand and their own breathing. He breathed in her scent, taking in her intoxicating fragrence of her stawberry shampoo and the daisy linering on her skin. Behind his eyelids he could practically paint in his mind the most beautiful feild, where he images her so lovely, and gracefully padding through the bustling and sway high grasses and flowers. She was as part of this peace as the sunshine is. Ryan was still trying to understand just how this slender girl in his arms now was able to spellbound him as much as she had to make him think like this.

"So... Y-your folks seem reem really nice." Gabi spoke softly as she let go of his, as he felt her fingertips gliding down over the fabric that rest on his skin. Ryan smiled down at the girl.

"Yea, they seem to really like you, too. Both of them. Guess it runs in the family huh?" Ryan said teasingly.

Gabriella giggled. "I'm glad."

"...You know..." He hesitated "they thought you and I were dating..." He watched her face as he judged her reaction.

She was awestruck at first and her face flushed but she shook her head and laughed. "That's silly. You're simply my best friend."

Ryan looked at the sand beside her now, not able to look into those brown eyes yet. "Yea... of course. I'm always going to be your friend." He said somehow managing to force a smile onto his face. But he couldn't stay there any longer. "I have to go, Gabi..." and with that he got up and walked away leaving her utterly confused and lost.

* * *

><p>Ryan stormed right past Mr. Fulton his temper rising quickly. "Mr. Evans what on Earth has gotten into you?"<p>

"I HATE IT!" He growled turning sharply to Fulton with red face and pained eyes.

"Hate what? What are you talking about?"

"SAND!" Mr. Fulton raised his brow in dis belief and Ryan continued. " AND THAT FKING WORD!" Fulton was still confused.

"What word?"

"FRIEND!" Ryan snapped, staring at the suited man with shaking hands. His breathing was ragged as he tried to calm himself down.

Fulton may have made the wrong move by doing so, but he couldn't hold back the smile that spread throughout his face. The cursing he received from the blond boy for mocking him was an okay reaction compared to what his father had done to him when they were young for almost the same thing.

"Why don't you _stop_ treating her like a freind then?" Fulton said

Ryan paused. "What?"

"She sees you as a friend because you treat her like one. _Don't _treat her like a friend. Show her just how romantic and charming you can be. Come on, your an Evans man, I've seen it run down you family tree." Ryan was still rather lost, and Fulton sighed. "How about you start by giving her some flowers. Hand picked. A girl like her would love to have a little glass cup filled with bright colored flowers in her room." The teen looked down.

"What if she doesn't like them... because... she doesn't... like..." Ryan looked up at the old man, the pain in his eyes clouding them, and the wrinkled man could almost see the tears welling in the young boy's face. "doesn't like me..." Fulton patted his shoulder.

"The question you have to ask yourself isn't that. But whether you _like _her enough to think it just might, _just might,_ be worth it all." the man said sternly. Ryan looked at him for one long minute before racing off without another word, knowing this would stay between the two of them.

As Ryan disappeared Fulton couldn't help but scoff as he mumbled to himself. "Doesn't like him? Pfft. Those two couldn't fit together more even if they were actually perfectly fitting puzzle peices." He shook his head as he walked away, knowing the brunnette that had captured the boy's heart would be returning to a room with a small glass of wild short colorful flowers.


	9. Day 7: Never Alone With Sharpay There

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything relating to High School Musical. I make no money by writing this story. I write purely because I enjoy it, and using these characters seem to make the story come to life more in people's mind. So don't sue!~ The only thing I own is the plot!

Summery: Gabriella, alone, gets a minor role in the musical. Because she is no longer Sharpay's rival and they spent almost every waking hour together for rehearsals and performances, Sharpay actually took the time to get to know Gabi and not surprisingly the two became friends. However on their last day before spring break Sharpay notes aloud just how isolated Gabriella makes herself and offers to bring her "new bestie" with her to her trip for the vacation. Later admitting it to herself Gabriella takes her up on the offer of a spring break get away. Two weeks of spa treatments, makeovers, singing, dancing, truth or dare. But what else could be in store for Gabi? Ryan Evans of course.

A/N: and for all troyella fans please note that I am sorry but I am a HUGE fan of RYELLA *giggles and swoons ~ o/o 3

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IM DESPERATE. IF I DONT GET ENOUGH REVEIWS I LOSE MOTAVATION FOR THE STORY.**

Anyways...

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Gabriella was sitting on her soft plush and fluffy bed staring at the cup of handpicked wildflowers. They were so beautiful, there were red, purple, white, orange and Gabi's favorite sky blue. When she had finally returned from the beach last night she had found these sitting right in front of her door. They seemed so out of place and bright compared to the dark night surrounding her, reminding herself of how she must have looked- outside all along envoloped in the darkness, trying to rebel and be shown with her bright yellow dress. Gabriella looked across the hall after she looked at them for a very long minute. It had to be Ryan...Right? Why would he give her flowers? Was he trying to tell her something?<p>

Gabriella shook her head and scoffed at herself. Yea, he is trying to say something. Sorry. For being so weird last night. That had to be it. It couldn't be anything else. Anything else would be... Illogical... Right? The more that Gabi sat there and thought about it the more confused she became. She needed to know. What was this suppose to mean? She couldn't take the uncertainty anymore. So Gabriella got up and went to the wooden door right across the halls from hers. She stared at it as if it would eat her for a too long second until she finally knocked.

Ryan opened the door, rubbing his eyes and groggy. He was still wearing his indigo jeans from last night and she thinks his white tee is stained green and brown- from grass and dirt. It definately proved to her that he was indeed the one that brought her the flowers. When Ryan finally relaize that she was the one in his door way his eyes widened a bit and he shook his head and gave her favorite smile, lopsided and charming.

"H-hey Gabi. What's up? Is everything okay?" He asked looking at her, trying to see if she's upset in anyway. But he only found the confusion written all over her face.

"Oh, everything is okay. I'm not hurt or anything if that's what you mean. But I was hoping we can talk. I wanted to ask you something." She asked looking up at him. He nodded scratching the back of his head.

"Uh, yea, sure. I don't see why not." He said as he stepped aside for her to come into her room, but she hesitated. Looking in she saw his room was in complete disaray and for the first time she found herself remembering that he is a guy. It was a weird kind of realization. Like when a child finally figures out that a teacher has a life outside of the classroom. Ryan stared down at her with a questioning look. "Do you want to talk somewhere else?" He asked guessing the reason.

Gabriella nodded. "Yea, I think going somewhere else would be better. If someone were to see me going into or out of your room it might make people think something other than what it is." She said simply. He nodded, thankfully, in understanding and led the way to the back of the hotel where there was a gaint padio. Gabriella sat down at one of the benches and looked at her hands for a momment, fiddling with her thumbs. Ryan came and sat down next to her, placing his hand ontop of hers. "I wanted to ask you about the flowers." She said starting off, and his faced flushed but he nodded with a look of prepping himself for what was to come. "Why... why did you pick them for me?"

That most definately wasn't what he was expecting, but then again he wasn't quite sure what to expect. "Those were for you. I picked them when I left yesterday. I know I ran away and I have been acting rather... weird... But I do need to tell you something Gabriella. But I don't know how exactly to say it..." She looked at him worried of what it was, and the fact that he called her Gabriella did not slip for he hasn't really called her that since the momment that she allowed him to call her by her nicknames. "However... I've... I've already decided that I wasn't going to tell you just quite yet. I'm going to show you first. So that... When I do you'll understand at least a portion of how true it all is." Gabriella nodded. As he was looking down at her he wanted to take her hands. And as Fulton's words echoed in his head he actually got the nerve to try, but as he was reaching out the shrill voice of his twin surrounded them.

"Hey you two! Finally I found you!" Sharpay called. "I have the best news EVER!" The two turned to her as Ryan quickly moved his hand away. "Daddy got us officialsoundtrack to Wicked!" Ryan looked at Gabriella as her eyes lit up at the chance to perform such a world wide known musical.

* * *

><p>"Guys, you have to sing a song now! Me and Gabi <em>already <em>sang a duet. Now it's your turn!" Sharpay said excitedly. Gabriella was about to refuse when Ryan jumped right in. "I know exactly which one too!" Again Gabi tried to refuse.

"I don't think that'd be the best idea..." But Ryan didn't even pay any mind to her, he was reading the back of the case so he could go to the right track. "What if I don't know the words?" Gabriella countered.

Ryan scoffed at her though. "You know all the words to all the songs, Gabriella. Don't try to get out of it." Gabriella sighed.

"Which one are you picking?"

Ryan looked back at her with smiling eyes as she heard the beginning cords. _As Long As You're Mine._ Between Elphaba and Fiyero. Gabriella started off with a soft gentle voice. Looking at Ryan in the eyes that were reflected in the mirror.

"KISS ME TOO FIERCELY  
>HOLD ME TOO TIGHT<br>I NEED HELP BELIEVING  
>YOU'RE WITH ME TONIGHT"<p>

Ryan walked up to her and with ahand on her chin makes her look at him directly in the eyes as her voice remains just as soft as it was.

"MY WILDEST DREAMINGS  
>COULD NOT FORESEE<br>LYING BESIDE YOU  
>WITH YOU WANTING ME"<p>

Ryan winds his arm around her thin waist pulling her closer to him keeping their eye contact as her voice gains mommentum.

"JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE<br>I'VE LOST ALL RESISTANCE  
>AND CROSSED SOME BORDERLINE"<p>

Listening to the words as she sang she can feel the heat in her cheeks rising. These butterflies in her stomache beat faster as she stared longer into his blue eyes. The more she fell into them the more she felt herself stepping closer to him, as his arms wrapped around her waist wound tighter. She felt herself cross that line she sang in the song as she lifted her hand to rest on his cheek, as she actually began singing to Ryan instead of singing the song.

"AND IF IT TURNS OUT  
>IT'S OVER TOO FAST<br>I'LL MAKE EV'RY LAST MOMENT LAST  
>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE…"<p>

Her note was held as she fell deeper into his eyes, something shinning in them she wasn't quite sure she had noticed before. She kept looking in them, searching for the meaning of it. But Sharpay's whooping made her look at the female blone with a shy and giggly smile, distracting her as Ryan began.

"MAYBE I'M BRAINLESS  
>MAYBE I'M WISE<br>BUT YOU'VE GOT ME SEEING  
>THROUGH DIFFERENT EYES"<p>

Ryan saw the little wordless conversation the two girls were having with their eyes. But with the next words ringing so true he wanted Gabriella full attention. So once more he tilts her chin toward him, and this time their faces are so close Gabriella can feel his cool breath fanning her lips and she found herself once more locked into his gaze as he sang to her.

"SOMEHOW I'VE FALLEN  
>UNDER YOUR SPELL<br>AND SOMEHOW I'M FEELING  
>IT'S "UP" THAT I FELL ..."<p>

Gabriella would have stood there breathless but she knew they were to sing together now, and she found herself singing them without thinking as Ryan took her other hand in his.

"EVERY MOMENT  
>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE<br>I'LL WAKE UP MY BODY  
>AND MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME..."<p>

Sharpay could feel her breathe catch in her throat. Gabriella and Ryan both sang very well. But something about the way they sang together. They way it all mixed together. The way they sang this song... Made it something... more. She found herself standing up to watch them more closely as Ryan never let Gabi escape from his gaze, wishing Sharpay wasn't here to ruin the momment.

"SAY THERE'S NO FUTURE  
>FOR US AS A PAIR ..."<p>

Gabriella was freed from his lock around her waist as he spun her around as they sang together.

"AND THOUGH I MAY KNOW  
>I DON'T CARE …"<p>

Ryan brought her to the mirror to watch them stand hand in hand as they sang, hoping she would realize what he is trying to show her, despite Sharpay moving in behind them and ruining the image is was trying to show.

"JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE<br>COME BE HOW YOU WANT TO  
>AND SEE HOW BRIGHT WE SHINE<br>BORROW THE MOONLIGHT  
>UNTIL IT IS THROUGH<br>AND KNOW I'LL BE HERE HOLDING YOU"

Gabriella stared at Ryan in the mirror. The Ryan staring back at her looked different from the one she had been looking at this past week. He was showing a look of pure... adoration that she never took notice of before.

"AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE..."

As they sang the last note, Sharpay felt a shiver run down her spine. God...

Gabriella panted catching her breath as she stared at Ryan with knowing eyes. Ryan was about to speak but he felt Gabriella let go of his hand and start backing away, shaking her head. "Gabi.." Ryan said worried. But she started to leave, he went to chase after her but as soon as they got out the door an upraor of clapping and a large crowd of workers and visitors stood with bright smiles. Even Mr. And Mrs. Evans were there with their own smiles. Gabriella and Ryan felt their faces heat up. After that however they never got a chance to ever be alone together. The entire hotel had entertained them til early hours of the morning. Singing and chatting. It was fun, truly. But Ryan knew Gabriella was avoiding something that she knew. And it's something about him. And just about everyone knew what it was, now even her.

Ryan wanted to talk to her alone. _Needed_ to talk to her alone. But he couldn't becuase even as they were headed back to their rooms Sharpay insisted on tagging along, even deciding to have girl time and hang out in Gabriella's room. Gabriella let out a sigh of relief when his sister siad that. It let the option of coming to her later escape without any hope.

Laying in his bed now at 4:29 AM Ryan sighed knowing he would have to sleep with the girl he loves across the hall, she found out, and he couldn't even talk to her about it. Ryan cursed the fact that he and Gabriella would never be alone as long as Sharpay was around.


	10. Day 8: Finally Admitting & Sadly Calling

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything relating to High School Musical. I make no money by writing this story. I write purely because I enjoy it, and using these characters seem to make the story come to life more in people's mind. So don't sue!~ The only thing I own is the plot!

Summary: Gabriella, alone, gets a minor role in the musical. Because she is no longer Sharpay's rival and they spent almost every waking hour together for rehearsals and performances, Sharpay actually took the time to get to know Gabi and not surprisingly the two became friends. However on their last day before spring break Sharpay notes aloud just how isolated Gabriella makes herself and offers to bring her "new bestie" with her to her trip for the vacation. Later admitting it to herself Gabriella takes her up on the offer of a spring break get away. Two weeks of spa treatments, makeovers, singing, dancing, truth or dare. But what else could be in store for Gabi? Ryan Evans of course.

A/N: and for all Troyella fans please note that I am sorry but I am a HUGE fan of RYELLA *giggles and swoons ~ o/o 3

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IM DESPERATE. IF I DONT GET ENOUGH REVEIWS I LOSE MOTAVATION FOR THE STORY.**

Anyways...

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Lying in his bed only made Ryan more on edge. He wanted to go and explain everything to Gabriella. He <em>needed<em> to talk to her. It was finally morning and knowing his sister he was more than sure that Sharpay was off to some spa treatment. So as he looked from left to right down the hall Ryan knocked on Gabriella's door.

"Gabriella? Are you there?" He listened for a moment. "Please Gabi, talk to me. I beg you. Let me explain." He stood there for five minutes. Waiting. Simply waiting. For anything, _anything_ at all. The blonde's feet were growing weary.

"I'm not going anywhere Gabriella. I need to explain everything, and I'm not leaving until I do." With that Ryan sank to the floor in front of her door. He looked around, only slightly self conscious of himself. He has never done anything like this. He was never this desperate to fix things with someone. May be it was because he never really had anyone that was special to him that wasn't family. Gabriella was the first to walk into his life that he wanted to keep there for good. But then again he was finding it hard to believe that he would have feelings even partially like this for anyone other than the beautiful brunette.

"If you're not going to come out and talk to me Gabi then… Then I will just talk to you from here. I don't care if you don't look me in the eyes as long as you hear me. Okay?" Again, no sound imminent from the room behind him, though he tried to strain his hearing.

"I know I've only known you for a week. I know I remind you of him. And trust me I know I'm nowhere near as… amazing? Perfect? Popular as _Troy Bolton_… But I know you don't care about those things. I know more things about you than I know most people do, despite the amount of time we've known each other." Ryan hesitated.

"And though I know you don't care about those things, I can't help but feel that you deserve someone like that. And that surely isn't me. But I can't stop everything that is happening to me. Everything that you make me feel. They make me want to work hard to be everything you want. Do anything for you."

"Do you understand, Gabriella?" No sound. "Please say something, don't just stay quiet." Ryan sighed with a sad, sad smile. The expression was one that showed the torn heart in his chest. "At least tell me that you are listening to me…" Ryan begged feeling the panic in his voice rise.

"Ryan what are you doing?" He looked to his side as he saw his twin staring at him. Ryan tried to explain but he couldn't find the right words as he sighed and look at the wooden door to Gabriella's room. "Ryan… she isn't in there. Last time I saw her she said she was going to call her folks outside." Those words made Ryan drop his head into his hands.

"I finally got the nerve to tell her, and I only admitted it to a wooden door." Ryan said with the saddest sigh. Sharpay shook her head with a sympathetic look.

"Well then come with me. You can admit it to your twin." Sharpay said as she helped Ryan to his feet and pulled him to his room so they can talk alone. "Okay now tell me." The short blond said as she got comfortable in the single seat near the edge of his bed where he sat.

"Sharpay… I know she is your friend… I know that this normally would go against your rules of your friends and school. But I couldn't help it… It just happened…"

"Ryan, dammit, just spit it out!" Sharpay said sharply. Ryan looked up at her and nodded.

"Okay, then." He looked down then looked straight at his sister. "I want to be with Gabriella. I want to be the one she wants to be with. Who she turns to, to hold hands, to smile with. I want to be hers. The one that can take her on a date, support her in everything she does. I want her to be with me." Ryan finally admitted. It was easier than he thought it would be to admit, but he figured it was easy because it was the absolute truth.

Sharpay smirked at her brother. "Finally you admitted it!" She said happily clapping at him with a mocking but honest cheer. "You have my utter blessing Ryan as long as you don't screw it up." Ryan looked at her with shock written all over his face.

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Go get her!" Sharpay said pushing him out. "She's in the garden!"

Ryan smiled and hugged his sister tight as he whispered in her ear. Then ran after the girl his heart yearned for.

* * *

><p>Gabriella was so confused and lost. She didn't know what exactly she wanted to do about Ryan's feelings for her. After all she was still too lost in the dark from what Troy had done to her. She admitted to herself that she needed to figure it all out with Troy first.<p>

She takes a deep breath as she digs into her pocket and pulls out her phone. She dialed the jock's number on her phone. She thought for a moment that he may not pick up, but he picked up before she was able to finish the thought. "Hello?" He said with that confident voice.

"Troy, we need to talk… I need real closure." She said quickly before she backed down.

"Okay, then…" Just then Gabriella saw Ryan running towards her. She was frantic to have to face him with the other blue eyed boy on the phone, but strange enough not because of his feelings. "Where are you?"

"GABRIELLA!" Ryan calls out as he ran towards her. She couldn't help it as her body relaxed which has become the natural reaction that occurred since the two grew close.

"Lava Springs." She said softly as she reached to hang up.

"Was that _Ryan Evans_?" Troy said in shock but Gabriella hung up without hearing him.

Ryan stood in front of her now looking into her eyes. She stared back into those blue eyes, she couldn't find herself comparing those eyes to the other anymore because they had a deeper sense of joy and adoration that the other never had or will hold when looking at her. They took deep breaths and stood there preparing for the conversation they both knew had to come.

* * *

><p>Troy looked at his phone with anger as his ego nagged him to no end. Gabriella, the girl that everyone <em>knew <em>was utterly in love with him has gone off and fallen for _Ryan Evans. _The last person in the entire school on the popularity ladder. He needed to fix this. Whether she is his sloppy second or not, he can't have everyone think that she believes that… that _Drama Geek_ is better than _him._


	11. Day 9: Stop Watching Chick Flicks

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything relating to High School Musical. I make no money by writing this story. I write purely because I enjoy it, and using these characters seem to make the story come to life more in people's mind. So don't sue!~ The only thing I own is the plot!

Summary: Gabriella, alone, gets a minor role in the musical. Because she is no longer Sharpay's rival and they spent almost every waking hour together for rehearsals and performances, Sharpay actually took the time to get to know Gabi and not surprisingly the two became friends. However on their last day before spring break Sharpay notes aloud just how isolated Gabriella makes herself and offers to bring her "new bestie" with her to her trip for the vacation. Later admitting it to herself Gabriella takes her up on the offer of a spring break get away. Two weeks of spa treatments, makeovers, singing, dancing, truth or dare. But what else could be in store for Gabi? Ryan Evans of course.

A/N: and for all Troyella fans please note that I am sorry but I am a HUGE fan of RYELLA *giggles and swoons ~ o/o 3

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IM DESPERATE. IF I DONT GET ENOUGH REVEIWS I LOSE MOTAVATION FOR THE STORY.**

Anyways...

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Ryan was panting as he stared into Gabriella's malted chocolate eyes. Everything he had planned to say to her had disappeared and he found himself dumbstruck in front of her. What could he possibly say to her that would make her realize the effect she has on him? To explain to her how high his heart leaps when he sees her, how he feels weak kneed when she stares at him, how he could never even think of the perfect way t tell her how god damn much he loves her. He stood there longer than he might have thought and he wasn't sure if she was getting impatient with him and just being kind or if she truly was waiting for him desperately to say what he came to say. God, she makes his mind go blank. He opened his mouth but his voice was caught in his throat.<p>

Gabriella stared up at Ryan. She found herself lost in his blue eyes, they seemed to be a bit dazed as they looked for the right words but still so intent on watching her, memorizing her. She thought that it would be creepy to be gazed at like this but in truth she found that she actually rather liked it. To have him wanting to know everything there was about her, and she thought maybe one day she would finally tell him everything- he made her want to do that. But she finally saw his mouth open, those two pink lips parting in the motion to finally say what he chased her down to say.

"Gabriella… I need to say this before I lose all my courage, and dear god I can feel it slipping by the second." He saw as she opened her mouth but he put a finger to her lips, those strawberry painted lips… "Just let me say this. Gabriella… I like you. God I like you so much I don't even remember how I was able to move on with my day without you there before I knew you anymore. And I know it's insane, I know I've only known you for what? A week and change? But I do feel this way, and I can't deny it anymore, I can't ignore it- and I certainly do not want to. Because, Gabi, I want to be with you. More than you could possibly imagine. And I just want to be with you. Be the one you hold hands with, and introduce to all your friends. I want to take you to all the places you've always dreamed of going, and have the simple joy of seeing that light shine in your eyes when you're finally there. I want to be the one that caused it. Cause… cause…. God Gabriella… I want you to be mine just as much as I am already yours." Ryan said as he stared into her eyes. He was holding his breath, quite a contrast to his earlier panting. But he was almost deadly still as he waited for her to respond to him in any way. There was a long moment and Ryan swore he was holding his breath so long he thought his face just might be turning blue.

Standing there as she took everything in that the blond said, Gabriella felt her heart banging against her chest like it was desperately trying to get out. Did he really just say all that? It was all so incredibly… corny and cheesy but she would be a sinner to lie in the slightest about how much she oh so adoringly loved it. She was a rosy pink from her neck to her hairline. And she liked it. She was left standing there unable to think of what she could possibly say. And she liked it. He was staring at her waiting desperately to say something, with the most adoring look in his eye. And she loved it.

Danm it! If she liked it all so much, and loved it so much? Why was she trying to back away? Why should she care about a guy that didn't care even half as much as the one that was standing right in front of her in this very moment. Why should she let this beautiful blue eyed blond slip from her grasp because of some idiot who was self absorbed and popularity driven? She could feel her response, an out of body experience, which she saw more than felt herself do. She smiled sweetly and her eyes melted like warm swishing tide pools. "Well than what ever happened to showing me, Ryan Evans?" she teased lightly as she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Right then he would have died happily. He couldn't contain all his joy. It was bubbling over like a boiling pot. Ryan picked her up in his arms and spun her around. He kissed her cheek over a dozen times and couldn't contain himself. He reminded himself that he was going to stop watching all these chick flicks with his sister from now on, whether she forced him or not. But then again as he stared back into those brown eyes that mirrored back into his blue ones everything he's been praying to see he couldn't help but change his mind. He'll watch every chick flick in the world and take detailed notes- and make sure to reenact his favorite ones with the tiny brunette now suddenly nuzzled into his chest like he had dreamed of these past few nights.


	12. Day 10: Hats, Bears & Basketball Players

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything relating to High School Musical. I make no money by writing this story. I write purely because I enjoy it, and using these characters seem to make the story come to life more in people's mind. So don't sue!~ The only thing I own is the plot!

Summary: Gabriella, alone, gets a minor role in the musical. Because she is no longer Sharpay's rival and they spent almost every waking hour together for rehearsals and performances, Sharpay actually took the time to get to know Gabi and not surprisingly the two became friends. However on their last day before spring break Sharpay notes aloud just how isolated Gabriella makes herself and offers to bring her "new bestie" with her to her trip for the vacation. Later admitting it to herself Gabriella takes her up on the offer of a spring break get away. Two weeks of spa treatments, makeovers, singing, dancing, truth or dare. But what else could be in store for Gabi? Ryan Evans of course.

A/N: and for all Troyella fans please note that I am sorry but I am a HUGE fan of RYELLA *giggles and swoons ~ o/o 3

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IM DESPERATE. IF I DONT GET ENOUGH REVEIWS I LOSE MOTAVATION FOR THE STORY.**

Anyways...

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello Beautiful. How's it going? I hear it's wonderful in California. I've been missing you. It's true."<em>

Ryan kept peeking beside him at the small prancing brunette. She seemed so lovely walking beside him, he wasn't sure if it was just another one of his dreams that haunted him during these last few nights. The mall's music was setting the tone for what he just might- and hope that she might- consider their date. Their first date, implying first for the simple fact that he is hoping that there will be more to come, and he can count each one.

_"But tonight I'm gonna fly, yea tonight I'm gonna fly. Cause I could comb across the world and see everything and never be satisfied if I couldn't see those eyes."_

The more steps she took the more aware Gabriella became of the blond boy walking beside her. She could feel those sparkling blue eyes glancing at her every few moments as if waiting for her to vanish into thin air. And certainly that's exactly how she felt as well. But the more they did this, with no words shared and just silently walking side by side aimlessly through the mall, the more the awkward tension grew to the point where you can cut it with a knife. Gabriella tried to suggest a few things but Ryan just stuttered at his stuttering replies that led the conversations to dead ends and brick walls.

They were walking around for about an hour like this with little words and only stopping at a juice stand. As Ryan was off at the men's room Gabriella wondered over to a hat stand. She kept thinking back to September when she first met Ryan. She didn't know him very well and she truthfully didn't like him either at the time, but she always noted that he was always wearing a hat, and never wore the same one twice in one week. She walked in a circle around the stand, eyeing a specific black hat. The hat itself looked like a top hat but the sides reminded her of his fedoras. Oh how she loves how he looks in them, that mysterious and yet giddily charming expression on his face made her blush even now. She tried to remember if there was ever a time where she felt the same way before. But she couldn't recall. Gabi continued to stare at the hat. She just couldn't help herself as she took it from its manikin headed holder. She had to get it for him. So by the time that Ryan returned she was holding a little black bag in her hands where he had left her when he first stepped away.

When Ryan saw the bag in her hand he arched an eyebrow. "What's that?" he questioned trying to reach out for it. Gabriella quickly hid the bag behind her back.

"No, no, no. you're not getting this until the time is right." Gabriella said with a mischievous but captivating giggle. Ryan wanted to question more but when she took his hand and pulled him along with her down the path of the mall he thought maybe he could let it go for now. Things seem to be easier, with her less paranoid and him seeing the glow in her eyes they both felt the weight lift off their shoulders as they were finally able to actually act like a couple on a date. And if they were the people they were around they probably would have had the same reaction they did. The adults shook their head at their lively banter, the teenagers were sick of their lovey-dovey attitude and the elderly could find nothing cuter to coo over in the rest of the mall.

The two went from store to store giggling like fools. At the toy shop they left a rather awkward mess, after Gabriella somehow managed to knock over more things than one might think. But to repay for their trouble Ryan happily bought one of the biggest teddy bears he saw in the store and watched as Gabriella was swallowed whole as she tried to carry him, waddling in her attempt. In the accessory shop Gabriella found herself eyeing a necklace with the "R" hanging on a thin chain. But she refused to allow Ryan to see her staring at it, after all not only did he already spoil her with such a large gift but would she really already want to brand herself with his initial around her neck?

"Yes…" she thought without any hesitating but she shook her head despite that, as if it was not her own thoughts she was disagreeing with.

Trying to get away from her thoughts Gabriella turned to see Ryan trying on hats near her. She felt herself smile, hugging the teddy bear as she clutched onto the black bag, walking over to him. "Could never have too many hats, huh?" she teased him while he looked in the mirror. At first he frowned thinking she was mocking him but as he saw the playful glint in her eyes he smiled once more; removing the hat from his head and dropping it haphazardly onto hers. She peeked up at him past the edges of it with a giggle.

"Well? How do I look?" she questioned him. Ryan smiled at her with his pinks a barely visible shade of pink in his cheeks. He pulled her in front of him, between him and the mirror, and had her face her reflection as he bent down to her ear.

"Gorgeous." He whispered softly, his hot breathe skimming her ear making a shiver run through her entire body. She tried her best to play off her reaction with a laugh but his alluring eyes and charming half smile, she knew, would stay burned into her mind until it can be replayed in her mind in her dreams tonight. Gabriella could feel her face blazing as she placed the hat back on the stand and took his hand once again pulling him out of the store with her leading.

* * *

><p>By the time the two were in Ryan's black convertible outside in the mall's parking lot Gabriella could feel the sleepiness set into her body. The big white teddy bear had its own special seat in the back, and was even following the law and wearing a belt. They had ended up in almost every store on the third floor, and by the time the mall was closing Gabriella and Ryan both decided they had enough for one night, and needed to rest their eyes and feet; though the last thing they wanted to do was leave each other's side. Ryan kept his eyes on the road as Gabi nodded off in her seat. Her hand stayed right on top of Ryan's on the gear, and though he knew he should have two hands on the wheel he couldn't find the will to move away. The blue eyed boy could feel the peaceful smile set on his face. This day had gone just as he could imagine, and it was well worth every bit of him. He rubbed circles into the back of Gabriella's hand. She was everything he knew she was.<p>

As Ryan pulled up to the Lava Springs' front entrance, he allowed a worker to park his car as Gabriela gathered her things from the backseat. Ryan took her head happily, and though her face grew warm she no longer felt awkward with his fingers entwined with hers. Gabriella was about to thank him for everything when she felt him brush her bangs from her face. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment and she wasn't even consciously aware of the way they were closing the distance between them. Ryan wanted to kiss her- was going to kiss her. But he felt the presence of someone as they stepped right beside them, and both of them turned expecting to see the other blond twin- yet that was far from what they saw in front of them

Standing there was the brown headed blue eyed basketball star that the new couple ever would've suspected to be standing there. Ryan heard Gabriella give a sharp intake of breath and he gritted his teeth. "Hi, Bolton." Ryan said angry- not only did he have to show up at all, but right at the moment he was going to kiss the girl he just spent all day with on a date. Ryan could not think of any reason to not be angry with the smug teen in front of him. But Ryan's temper rose higher as he ignored him and turned to Gabriella.

"Hi…" Troy said looking at Gabi, at his feet, then her once more.

Gabriella stared at him wide eyed the entire time but the moment he looked down at her hand that was still knitted with Ryan's she let go. "So you two are a couple now?" Troy asked, and though it would have sounded genuinely sad if it wasn't for the suspicious edge to it. Gabriella looked at the ground and squeezed the bear closer to her chest as she shook her head.

With that one motion Ryan felt sick to his stomach. He could feel his face turn green as his stomach churned. No? Did she just tell _Troy_ _Bolton_ that she wasn't with him? Was she going to completely ignore the fact that they had just spent more than four hours on a date at the mall? Did it mean absolutely nothing. And though the conversation between the two continued- with Troy speaking and Gabriella shaking or nodding her head, Ryan couldn't find it within him to pay any mind to it. This guy, he will always be able to ruin a girl's life and still come back and sweep her right back off her feet once more. But Ryan never saw it happen right in front of him. And now it was ten times worse. Because now it was _his_ girl that was being strung along. And God, he wished he could cut the tie but he knew he couldn't because he was the Drama King being compared to the Basketball Star and Homecoming King. There was no competition just role to play out. And Ryan knew his role.

So he walked away, returning to his room unaware of what might happen between the two though his mind played out plenty of scenarios for him.


	13. Day 11: The Basketball Star

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything relating to High School Musical. I make no money by writing this story. I write purely because I enjoy it, and using these characters seem to make the story come to life more in people's mind. So don't sue!~ The only thing I own is the plot!

Summary: Gabriella, alone, gets a minor role in the musical. Because she is no longer Sharpay's rival and they spent almost every waking hour together for rehearsals and performances, Sharpay actually took the time to get to know Gabi and not surprisingly the two became friends. However on their last day before spring break Sharpay notes aloud just how isolated Gabriella makes herself and offers to bring her "new bestie" with her to her trip for the vacation. Later admitting it to herself Gabriella takes her up on the offer of a spring break get away. Two weeks of spa treatments, makeovers, singing, dancing, truth or dare. But what else could be in store for Gabi? Ryan Evans of course.

A/N: and for all Troyella fans please note that I am sorry but I am a HUGE fan of RYELLA *giggles and swoons ~ o/o 3

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IM DESPERATE. IF I DONT GET ENOUGH REVEIWS I LOSE MOTAVATION FOR THE STORY.**

Anyways...

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Troy stared at the girl in front of him. He felt his anger simmer down when he saw her let go of the blonde's hand when he simply acknowledged it but as he saw her stare after him when he left that anger returned tenfold. "You two seem close." He noted as Ryan disappeared from view. Troy heard her mumble a simple yes as she tried to escape and follow the drama king he grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "I want to talk to you… and last time I heard from you, you said you wanted to talk to me too. So why are you trying to run away?" Gabriella looked at him with wide eyes and he wasn't so sure if she was still breathing.<p>

Gabriella escaped his grasp and stuttered as she made up an excuse. "It's been a long day, that's all. I want to go get some sleep. We can talk the next time I see you." She replied purposely not saying a time they will actually seeing each other again. Troy bit his lip and watched her scurry off to her room the big teddy bear in her arms looking back at him with a cynical smile. He will make sure he spoke to her before the other blue eyed boy gets the chance.

* * *

><p>Gabriella found herself standing in front of Ryan's door. She wanted to knock, but she was scared. What if he didn't want to see her after last night? Sure, nothing happened between her and Troy but she could tell he didn't like how she reacted to his presence there. She continued staring at the door. She should give him space but what if he didn't want any and giving him space would make him feel she doesn't care about him? All this was so confusing. However before she could even continue her mental battle with herself Gabriella felt herself being dragged along and she lifted her eyes to see the back of the basketball player's head. She felt the panic rise within her. Troy was still here? Why was he still at Lava Springs? Why did he come all this way just to find her? He tugged her along with him all the way to the balcony on tat floor. And though Gabriella thought she would like to stare out at the beautiful scenery she didn't have the time to do that at this very moment.<p>

"Troy, what are you doing?" she said with an edgy voice. She saw him smile, the smile she disliked the most. That smile held too many secrets of the horrors he knows he has done and is planning to do even worse to come. The smile he had when he mocked her at the call backs, the smile he had just before he lip locked with the blond at the party before the break.

Just as fast as it appeared that smile vanished and in its place was that smile he had on the stage at the teen party on New Years. The smile she loved. The smile she knew very well was only on the surface. "Gabriella, I want you to forgive me for everything I've done?" She blinked for a moment. That wasn't what she was expecting at all.

"You came all the way over here because you wanted me to forgive you?" she asked hesitantly as she watched him nod, his eyes glued to her. "Why does it matter if I forgive you? Are you just trying to protect your image? Because you made sure that no one at East High cared what my opinion is… or who I was at all for that matter." She said, though for the first time without any hint of bitterness behind it, which surprised even her.

Troy reached out for her hands as he held them in his own. "I want you to forgive me because I feel horrible for what I have done. And I want to make it up to you. I want to fix what I've done." He said sweetly, sickeningly sweet.

Gabriella questioned him again. "And how are you planning on doing that?"

"I'm going to make people respect you again at school. I can get you to be the most loved girl at school. I can get you a boyfriend that will treat you like the queen bee you would become… or if you like I can be your boyfriend…" The last part he whispered as if he were shy but his unwavering link with her eyes proved otherwise. Gabriella felt her mind go blank. Troy Bolton finally offered to be her boyfriend, just like she had wanted oh so long ago.

"I don't know, Troy… Ryan… he's a really good guy…" she said looking away, the blonde's smile playing in her head. The smile she felt her heart skip from even if it was only in her thoughts. That charming, sweet, shy smile paired with those shinning glowing blue eyes.

"What does he matter?" Troy countered. "You said it yourself last night, you're not dating." Troy stepped closer to her as he pulled her to him by her delicate waist with a bruising grip, but the pain didn't register in her mind through her clouding thoughts. "Maybe this will help you decide." And with those six words Troy placed his harsh lips on hers roughly.

And from all the way down the hall Ryan could see the unmistakable form of the two kissing and walked away. Though he could feel his heart clenched he reasoned with himself with the simple fact that he had already known there was no way he would ever be able to compete with the basketball star.


	14. Day 12: Unrequited Love

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything relating to High School Musical. I make no money by writing this story. I write purely because I enjoy it, and using these characters seem to make the story come to life more in people's mind. So don't sue!~ The only thing I own is the plot!

Summary: Gabriella, alone, gets a minor role in the musical. Because she is no longer Sharpay's rival and they spent almost every waking hour together for rehearsals and performances, Sharpay actually took the time to get to know Gabi and not surprisingly the two became friends. However on their last day before spring break Sharpay notes aloud just how isolated Gabriella makes herself and offers to bring her "new bestie" with her to her trip for the vacation. Later admitting it to herself Gabriella takes her up on the offer of a spring break get away. Two weeks of spa treatments, makeovers, singing, dancing, truth or dare. But what else could be in store for Gabi? Ryan Evans of course.

A/N: and for all Troyella fans please note that I am sorry but I am a HUGE fan of RYELLA *giggles and swoons ~ o/o 3

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IM DESPERATE. IF I DONT GET ENOUGH REVEIWS I LOSE MOTAVATION FOR THE STORY.**

Anyways...

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Ryan sat there in his despair with his head resting on the sand and his back rubbing roughly against the grains. He laid there letting the sand and salt mix in his blonde hair as he stared at the angry clouds above him. He wanted to be like them, to be angry and wreak havoc on those who wronged him. But he knew it would be pointless to do so. Because he knew all along that there was always a possibility that this could happen. After all he was East High's drama king, and despite his passion for acting, dancing, singing and everything Broadway, that was <em>not <em>a privilege. It was a curse.

Until now Ryan didn't really mind all that much. In fact he walked the halls like _he _ruled the school. But with the girl he has found himself dreaming of in the arms of the real East High primo boy, Ryan found himself yearning that he was able to be the same as Troy Bolton. He could feel the wind whip around him but he knew well that the rain would not pour down on him any time soon, because the world was not so gracious to him in that way. The beach stretched out past him at both his sides and he was as alone as he felt.

Ryan groaned as he sat up. He couldn't stop thinking about everything- the almost kiss, both of them, the date, her smile, those malted chocolate eyes. His head hung as he continued to think- the run in with the basketball star, their lips connected. His heart sank lower with each scene. This girl, she had come into his life without a single try. She stole his heart from right out his chest and he wasn't even aware of it happening until it was far too late. And now he wanted to wish that he knew nothing about her so it would be easier to walk away and not give a single thought about it. But at the same time he couldn't find it in himself to actually wish it because she had changed him, in the most subtle ways that made all the difference. How could that be possible? He wasn't even sure himself. Ryan could feel how much more he cared about his connection with other people besides his sister, or rather his lack of. The haunting realization that he never sang a song that wasn't a duet. The smile he has now seemed all the more… real, with warmth in his heart and a glow in his eyes that was never there before.

He sat there sitting up, staring at the ground up stone beneath him, which glittered under the moon light. Ryan had been avoiding her the entire day, and those bright eyes were searching as she turned the corner the last he saw them. Was she looking for him or was she looking for _Bolton._ If she was looking for him it was probably just to apologize that she couldn't return his feelings. He never realized it, because it had never had happened to him, because he never felt this way before about anyone, but unrequited love hurt so much it makes you feel empty.

His blue eyes widen and Ryan nearly face planted into the sand. He was now lying down in the sand on his stomach and his arms were crossed for a rest for his head. After everything that has happened these past 24 hours how could he even think that? He _loves_ her? Ryan Evans _loves_ Gabriella Montez? But as he thought about all the time together since spring break began he couldn't say he didn't understand the reason why. It wasn't even that she was a bad person, she was actually the most beautiful perfectly flawed person in his eyes, and he could shake his self pity off long enough to admit to himself that she probably _deserved_ someone like Troy, a primo boy.

But Troy had hurt her in the past. He was the reason Gabriella felt the need to get away from Albuquerque. He was the reason those first few days it was difficult at times for Gabriella to look him in the eyes. He had made a fool of her, and made her a laughing stock at school. She didn't deserve that. Maybe she deserved more than him but she also deserved more than Troy.

But how could he stop her from being with a guy that would repeat what he had previously done? Could he do anything at all? He can talk to her for sure. But that doesn't mean why he says would make a difference at all. But he wanted to say something. He wanted to say everything.

And sure maybe his mind was just trying to rationalize everything for him so he can have an excuse to tell her how he feels once more, and yet with much more. But Ryan was happily at peace with that fact as he got up to run back to his room, making scenario after scenario in his mind of what he would do the next day, as the rain started to fall, slipping time and again in the sand.


	15. Day 13: The Kiss To Be Forgotten

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything relating to High School Musical. I make no money by writing this story. I write purely because I enjoy it, and using these characters seem to make the story come to life more in people's mind. So don't sue!~ The only thing I own is the plot!

Summary: Gabriella, alone, gets a minor role in the musical. Because she is no longer Sharpay's rival and they spent almost every waking hour together for rehearsals and performances, Sharpay actually took the time to get to know Gabi and not surprisingly the two became friends. However on their last day before spring break Sharpay notes aloud just how isolated Gabriella makes herself and offers to bring her "new bestie" with her to her trip for the vacation. Later admitting it to herself Gabriella takes her up on the offer of a spring break get away. Two weeks of spa treatments, makeovers, singing, dancing, truth or dare. But what else could be in store for Gabi? Ryan Evans of course.

A/N: and for all Troyella fans please note that I am sorry but I am a HUGE fan of RYELLA *giggles and swoons ~ o/o 3

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IM DESPERATE. IF I DONT GET ENOUGH REVEIWS I LOSE MOTAVATION FOR THE STORY.**

Anyways...

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>When Ryan finally found Gabriella he saw her eyes widen and watched as a smile crept her face. She was about to speak when Ryan shook his head. "I need to say this." Gabriella giggled as she and Ryan both felt the overwhelming rush of Déjà Vu but Ryan brushed it off and continued.<p>

"Gabriella, I saw you and him kiss." Gabriella's eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up, but he didn't let her speak. "I know you like him, and let's both face it he's East High's star but you deserve better than him, Gabi. And I need you to see that. I don't want him to hurt you again, because I will have to punch him in the face and next thing you know I will end up with a split lip." Ryan admitted and he heard her giggle as she stepped closer to him. But he kept talking. "He doesn't deserve you, Gabi, because he will never change, and I know he'll only hurt you again. And I know I shouldn't be selfish… but maybe… maybe if you knew…" He stood there in front of her arguing in his mind if he should tell her or not but of course the words just flew out of his mouth without him really thinking about it. "Gabriella, I just need to say this just in case by any slight chance it would change your mind about all this. But Gabriella, I want you to pick me. I want you to be with me. Just like I said before, I want you to be mine. And if his arms were around you it doesn't feel right. Because no matter how much you deserve a Primo Boy I know I can love you more than him!" Gabriella gasped.

Ryan took her into his arms and he stared into her eyes, his blue eyes were pleading, begging her to understand it all. Those eyes shined and without her noticing they grew closer. "Because I know I love you. And I want you to pick me!" he said bluntly and honestly as he leaned in and kissed her with as much passion as he could put into it. He was happy that she didn't shove him away and slap him like she could have. But she didn't pull him closer like he imagined during his hopeful daydreams earlier. So Ryan pulled away and stared at her. Those brown eyes were a bit dazed and her lips were bruised to a darker shade of red. God, he would happily kiss her again if she looked like this afterwards. He found himself leaning in again until she spoke and brought him back to reality.

"Wh-what do you mean pick you?" Gabriella asked hesitantly, stuttering, not completely sure what she should or even could say at what had just happened between them.

Ryan looked at her with hurt eyes, for not saying anything about the kiss but continued to answer her question. "To pick me over Troy." He said simply.

Gabriella giggled and again he felt his self esteem evaporate into thin air. "Ryan, Troy isn't even a choice." She said simply. She took his hand and led him to a place where they could sit down and she looked up at him with an embarrassed smile as she told him what had happened after Troy had kissed her.

* * *

><p><em>*FLASHBACK*<em>

_ Gabriella stayed there wrapped in Troy's arms, at times she would kiss him back but eventually she gave up trying to make the sparks she thought she'd feel when they kissed. So when Troy finally pulled away and looked at her with that superstar smile she had to smile herself. _

_ "You know, that did help me decide." Troy smiled that triumphant smug smile, but she made sure her next words would wipe it right off his face. "And I decided that no matter who it may be that I choose, it most certainly is _not_ you." She said with the brightest smile and chipper voice. But this made Troy's anger skyrocket._

_ "What do you mean it's not me? I am the man of every East High girl's dream! You can't just turn me down!" His voice was rough and she could see the blood vessel on his neck pulsating. But the smile on her face just wouldn't go away. _

_ "That you may be, Troy, and for a long time you may have been mine too. But you aren't that guy anymore. And I don't think I even want that guy either." Gabriella said as she tried to walk away. Troy wasn't having that though, and he roughly grabbed onto her arms and she winced in pain. "Ow, Troy let go of me…" she said in a pained voice._

_ "You are not going to walk away just like that! I'll make sure of it!" Troy yelled in her face as he leaned in to kiss her roughly again. But he only had enough time to bruise her lips with a crashing connection before her palm came in contact with his face in a head jerking slap. With the momentary lost of what was going on Gabriella used this time gap to slip out of his arms and run away. Though he did attempt to chase her it wasn't long until Fulton helped the brunette and got security to remove the basketball player from the hotel's grounds._

* * *

><p>Ryan looked at the purple and blue bruises on the small girls arm and suddenly brought her to his chest hugging her, begging in a bare whisper for her to forgive him for not being there and promising to himself that he was going to make sure Troy would end up with a few bruises of his own. Gabriella hugged him back and though she tried to be strong and laugh it off at first as he continued to hold her she buried her head into his chest letting all the pain of the moment go.<p>

With sudden realization Ryan finally thought of why Gabriella didn't respond to his kiss. He had done the same thing Bolton had done. And suddenly, all he wanted was for her to forget he ever said he loved her, forget that he kissed her. Everything. But he knew it was already forgotten when the small girl in his arms was now softly breathing against his chest in a peaceful slumber. He would let her forget and never remind her.


	16. Day 14: Leaving Lava Sprigs

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything relating to High School Musical. I make no money by writing this story. I write purely because I enjoy it, and using these characters seem to make the story come to life more in people's mind. So don't sue!~ The only thing I own is the plot!

Summary: Gabriella, alone, gets a minor role in the musical. Because she is no longer Sharpay's rival and they spent almost every waking hour together for rehearsals and performances, Sharpay actually took the time to get to know Gabi and not surprisingly the two became friends. However on their last day before spring break Sharpay notes aloud just how isolated Gabriella makes herself and offers to bring her "new bestie" with her to her trip for the vacation. Later admitting it to herself Gabriella takes her up on the offer of a spring break get away. Two weeks of spa treatments, makeovers, singing, dancing, truth or dare. But what else could be in store for Gabi? Ryan Evans of course.

A/N: and for all Troyella fans please note that I am sorry but I am a HUGE fan of RYELLA *giggles and swoons ~ o/o 3

**Wow! ONE HUNDRED VISITORS! Thank you so much for reading! (But please comment! I want to know what you all think)**

**Last chapter before the epilogue! **

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IM DESPERATE. IF I DONT GET ENOUGH REVEIWS I LOSE MOTAVATION FOR THE STORY.**

Anyways...

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Gabriella dragged her big duffle bag out to the front entrance of Lava Springs. She didn't want to leave. Though she missed her mother the hotel had become a home to her in these short few days and the freedom that it gave her was invigorating. But she was Cinderella and it's now 12 o'clock. I stood there waiting for the Evans twins, letting my eyes glaze over. Who was I even going to ride with? Was I going to have to choose between Sharpay and Ryan? Did I want to be alone with Ryan? I don't know. I think I was trapped in my own thoughts until Mr. Fulton came by and tapped me on my shoulder, and he smiled at me.<p>

"You sure are a magnet for people, aren't you, Ms. Montez?" He said with a chuckle in referral to yesterday's incident. I shook my head.

"I suppose I am." She watched as the man's mocking glint in his eye vanished and he kept an eye on her face. "Don't give me that look! You seem as if you would miss me." She said teasing him now. Fulton smiled at her.

"It is not every day you see a young lady like you bewitch Ms. Evans into using words such as 'thank you' and please, or having to remove a teenage boy from the property because he just _has _to have a particular girl. And of course the most captivating spell of all, you casted on Mr. Ryan Evans." Gabriella froze for a moment but felt her face flush by instinct. He shook his head at her. "If you could only see him when he talks about you. Could you have only seen him when he stammered on excuse when I caught him picking flowers for you. Oh! And how he whimpers around here when you aren't prancing along beside him. Look out for that boy, Ms. Montez, because he surely sees you in a brighter light than you just might think." Everything he said made Gabriella's mind go blank and her face burn with embarrassment. Ryan had done all of that?

No time to think of course because the moment she started to wonder down that path Sharpay came out with three bellhops carrying her things and shoving them into her trunk. Right behind them Gabriella could see Ryan carrying his bags and neatly placed them in the trunk as well. Gabriella only realized she was staring at him when he looked back at her and a smirk spread across his features. "Well, you look like you're enjoying the view a little too much." He teased her as he took her bag from his hand and placed it right next to hers.

Of course she wasn't going to even respond to what he said, and quickly thought of something to change the subject. "You're riding with us? What about your car, you're going to just leave it here?" She was glancing all around her and she could hear Sharpay snipping at the bellhops but she wasn't particularly listening.

"Oh my dad used my car to drive my mom home on Sunday. He left for work again on Monday, but he took his car, so mine is at home." He stated as he took her hand, now standing in front of her, leading her toward the car while he himself walked backwards.

"What're you doing?"

"Getting you to the car, we are leaving right about two minutes after Shar finishes with her things, and you don't seem to be able to stare at me and walk at the same time." Ryan was teasing her again, and she could feel her face blaze under those mocking blue eyes. But he smiled at her and she gave him one of her own without thinking about it. Easy, simple, like breathing.

As they finally hit the road Gabriella imagined all the incidents Fulton told her about, as her hair was whipped around her face.

* * *

><p><em> Ryan's eyes were glowing as he smiled widely. "She's amazing! You just have to meet her! There's no way I can ever explain just how… perfect she is!" Ryan laughed to himself. "She has a great sense of humor, and her giggle is so cute! Like a child's! She is so down to earth, she doesn't like being up in the clouds. But the distant look in her eyes when she does is so hypnotizing. It just makes you wonder what exactly she's thinking about." Ryan kept rambling on about this tiny brunette that Sharpay had asked to tag along, as though Mr. Fulton thought he would be able to have the same old small talk with Ryan as they always had he was surprised to find the boy whistling and practically bouncing with joy as he tried to find the right room for his sister, her friend, and himself. But Fulton actually found himself enjoying listening to the blonde boy yammer on. He had never seen him like this. It was as if the door to the world outside of his family was finally opened and he realized just who might be on the other side. Fulton smiled; this girl must be good for the twins. Not only had Sharpay changed since she met the brunette, so much so that she actually greeted Fulton the moment she walked in with a polite smile and wave, but Ryan had become this jumping ball of glee. This new Ryan was an amazing contrast to the shadowed boy Fulton remembered from Christmas. The smile fell however when Ryan said he looked creepy smiling to himself.<em>

* * *

><p><em> "Ryan, is that you?" Fulton accusingly called out into the dark garden at the figure within it. Stepping out of the shadows was said boy, in a now grass and mud stained white tee shirt and blue jeans. <em>

_ "Yea. Uh, sorry, I was just… you know… waltzing around. Wasn't really looking where I was going… or rather was even able to see where I was going." He tried to add the last part quickly as he stammered his face red but the bright colors that he tried to hide in the hand behind his back weren't missed by Fulton._

_ "If you wanted to get her flowers you could've gone and buy them, no need to ruin the hotel's garden, Ryan." But Fulton shrugged and gestured for the boy to walk ahead of him, which he did. Ryan was hanging his head and looked defeated as he now held the flowers without secrecy. _

_ When Ryan looked up at Fulton again once they were inside the hotel his face was flushed to a shade of red he wasn't sure he ever saw on the boy. "Just so you know they're not for Gabriella." Ryan said calmly, but not convincingly. Fulton nodded his head and as the blonde boy strolled away looking for a small glass cup to place the shortened flowers in without hearing the next whispered words from the older man._

"_Sure they're not…"_

* * *

><p><em>Fulton watched out the window as he saw the lonely blonde boy on the beach's sands. He was alone with himself and seemed to be thinking a bit too much. But with no small companion beside him Fulton didn't have to try very hard to guess what it was he was thinking about. The poor boy was so love struck. But it was something wonderful to see. To see just how much he adored this graceful little lady was something no one in his family saw coming. It was a brand new experience for him. And to watch as he transitioned for a family child to a real teenager was a blessing to Fulton who had watched the twins grow up their entire lives, an ever present on looker since the very beginning.<em>

* * *

><p>Gabriella looked up as she left her thoughts aside for a moment, brushing her hair out of her face once more; she connected eyes with the blonde boy as he stared back at her from his passenger mirror. Though he was still talking to his sister about something his eyes, those bright blue eyes smiled at her. And she returned it with a beaming toothy smile of her own.<p>

When she agreed to this trip she thought the highlights of it was going to be the Frenchman's massage. But as they drove back home to Albuquerque she couldn't help but think that the best thing that had happened on this trip was Ryan Evans.


	17. Plus 1 Day: Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything relating to High School Musical. I make no money by writing this story. I write purely because I enjoy it, and using these characters seem to make the story come to life more in people's mind. So don't sue!~ The only thing I own is the plot!

Summary: Gabriella, alone, gets a minor role in the musical. Because she is no longer Sharpay's rival and they spent almost every waking hour together for rehearsals and performances, Sharpay actually took the time to get to know Gabi and not surprisingly the two became friends. However on their last day before spring break Sharpay notes aloud just how isolated Gabriella makes herself and offers to bring her "new bestie" with her to her trip for the vacation. Later admitting it to herself Gabriella takes her up on the offer of a spring break get away. Two weeks of spa treatments, makeovers, singing, dancing, truth or dare. But what else could be in store for Gabi? Ryan Evans of course.

A/N: and for all Troyella fans please note that I am sorry but I am a HUGE fan of RYELLA *giggles and swoons ~ o/o 3

**Wow! ONE HUNDRED VISITORS! Thank you so much for reading! (But please comment! I want to know what you all think)**

**This is the last chapter of Lonely Hearts Aren't So Lonely Together.**

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IM DESPERATE. IF I DONT GET ENOUGH REVEIWS I LOSE MOTAVATION FOR THE STORY.**

Anyways...

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

><p><p>

Ryan smiled as he skidded to a stop in front of Gabriella's locker. "Hey Gabi, I got a surprise for you." Gabriella's face appeared when she closed her locker. Her skin was golden and her malted chocolate eyes were mirror the joy in his.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" she asked with a giggle. When Ryan pointed behind her at a black eyed Troy Bolton, Gabriella gasped loudly. "Ryan, please tell me you didn't do that!" she whispered to him hoping no one heard her.

His amused chuckle resounded in her ears and leaned closer to her. "Oh yes, I did. After what he did to over the break, I wasn't going to let him get away with him with only banishment from Lava Springs." Gabriella hit his shoulder playfully.

"Ryan! What about you! He's going to make you a laughing stock of the school!" Gabriella whined.

"There is no way I could be anymore a laughing stock than I already am. But I wouldn't care anyways, because I would have still done it. He deserved it." He whispered in her ear, her hot breath fanning her cheek.

Gabriella turned to Ryan and hugged him tightly as she nuzzled into his should and then looked up at him. "Thank you." She whispered softly with pink cheeks as he smiled down at her again. Ryan looked away with his own shy smile.

"It's no big deal, just risked getting a black eye myself…" he peeked at her and then took a deep breath. "How about you repay me by coming with me to that movie this weekend?" he suggested but as he saw her hesitate he pinned to it a fumbling "just as friends, though."

Those brown eyes stared up at him for a too long moment before she shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him. "I have no money though."

"I don't mind paying as long as you tag along with me." Ryan said his voice more excited then he really wanted to let on. Gabriella nodded her head and gave a chipper okay and he hugged her. "Okay then, well we got to get to class before we are painting our own props!" Ryan laughed as they both ran away to their separate classes. Ryan sneaked a glance back at the tiny prancing brunette and smiled. He didn't mind taking things slow, as long as it meant he had more memories of her with him no matter how it ends.

* * *

><p><p>

**If you want to see some more ryella click the review button below. Come on you know you want to. If you do I'll give you a cookie… PLEASE REVIEW I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!**

**I'm THINKING about making a sequel to this, and I even have the outline done. But if you don't click the review button and I don't see more comments I'm not so sure I'll do it…**

**SO REVIEW I'm BEGGING YOU!**


	18. Sequel Notice

A/N: Hey Fans, it's Rima-chan here thought you might like to know...

The sequel to Lonely Hearts Aren't So Lonely Together has now begun!

If I'm Louder Would You See Me?

To see the trailer/sneak peak go to youtube and type in

If I'm Louder Would You See Me? Fanfiction Trailer.

And if you would like to read the story the link is in the description of the video or just go to my profile here on


End file.
